Temptation
by AvalancheSymphony
Summary: Aya's fate is no longer in her hands. The day of the school field trip put all her plans aside and thrust her into a world she never knew existed. "Vampires?" ZeroxOC   YorixAidou   YuukixKaname
1. Chapter 1

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

To those who will surely behead me for starting a new fic instead of updating my old ones: the plot for this story came to me in a dream. Zero was, in fact, in this dream. I've tried to tell it as closely to my dream as I can, but there are some things too beautiful, too mysterious to explain. I hope you won't kill me for deviating to this story before I forget it.

x…X…x

"Ahh, welcome Aya-san! Your aunt already filled out your permission forms." Kaien Cross chirped. Aya, a thin 16 year old, nodded mutely and turned to leave. On her way, however, Yuuki burst through the door. Two squeaks of surprise pierced the air, and both girls landed in a heap on the floor.

Yuuki leapt up first, hastily repeating apologies, "Aya-san! Gomen nasai! I didn't see you there…" Before she forgot about her altogether and raced over to Chairman Cross.

They both began talking in urgent whispers, and Aya took that opportunity to slip out the door.

Outside his office, she rubbed the back of her head dumbly. _Um, ow. That really hurt. I wonder what had the prefect in such a hurry._

She had come to Kaien's office to sign (or get someone to sign) her permission form to visit the Geshou castle with the rest of her class. Thus far, it sounded like an interesting place to visit. The mansion was built centuries ago by an old carpenter, but shortly after it was built, the man went missing. He was found months later, wandering the forest surrounding his home. The man was spitting gibberish, clawing at some mysterious tattoos on his legs. He died not long after when he hung himself.

Of course, this caused many students to enter an enthusiastic debate: "Was it haunted?"

Aya pushed herself off the wall, and started down the long hallway towards the stairs. Sunlight filtered through the large windows as the breeze ruffled the curtains out of its way, and the old building seemed to be a little more alive. Aya smiled a tiny smile.

She wasn't a particularly active girl, but that wasn't her fault. Aya had been battling cancer since the age of 7, and it finally seemed as though she had won. But the effects it had on her body were not yet defeated.

Her black hair had grown back in, and was beginning to adopt a healthy sheen. The black bags under her eyes were disappearing, and she was gaining weight again. But she was still weak.

She trailed her fingers along the wall as she walked. This had become a habit she maintained, due to her susceptibility to falling. The stairs loomed ahead, and she paced her way towards them, dreading the experience.

"_Take it one step at a time, you'll make it,_" the weary voice of her mother echoed in her head, as it always did when she needed encouragement. So she took it one step at a time.

Or she would've, if a flash of silver hadn't caught her eye.

Leaning against the railing, one flight down, was Zero Kiryuu. He was breathing heavily, his free hand wrapped around his throat. The other hand was clearly trying to break the railing. Was he in pain?

Despite everything, Aya felt her cheeks heat up. This was entirely familiar to her, for reasons she sometimes hated herself for. Aya had been attending Cross Academy for three years now, and her fascination with the tall, stoic prefect had been festering just as long. It wasn't a fascination that was borne of the same obsessive puppy-love her classmates felt for the night class…instead it was wrought from a sense of sympathy.

Zero hid it well, but when Kaname Kuran spoke to Yuuki, there was a sharp edge to his tone and a desperate light in his eyes. Aya knew he loved the bubbly, klutzy, loud prefect…and she envied her for it.

She envied Yuuki for a lot of things.

But she also hated her, for not seeing the kind of pain Zero was in all the time. Her brilliant smiles were directed at Kaname, her eyes lit up for Kaname, her cheeks blushed for Kaname…but it was Zero who had always been there for her.

So Aya watched, just in case Zero needed someone to be there for him.

But now that it seemed he finally did, she was given pause. Obviously, this was what Yuuki had been speaking to Chairman Cross about, and they would likely be barreling down the hallway any second to retrieve him. Yes, she should just walk right by him and let Yuuki and the Chairman deal with it.

Shaking, Aya began her slow descent down the first flight of stairs. Her eyes were glued to Zero's trembling form, and she found herself confused. He wasn't visibly hurt…anywhere. What could be causing him such distress?

_Thud, thud, thud, thud_

Her footsteps were as loud as her heartbeat; as loud as her conscience telling her she was being a coward.

Zero clearly hadn't noticed her, so distracted by his pain.

_Thud, thud, thud, __**thud**_

She had reached the platform separating flights. Now all she had to do was skirt around the tall prefect, and walk down one more flight and she'd be done with it.

Then Zero made a retching noise, and grew perfectly still.

Aya's eyes widened, and she swallowed hard. Now that he knew she was next to him, could she really just walk away?

"Z-zero? Are you alright?" The trembling in his shoulders began again, and he sank to the floor.

Alarmed, Aya approached him, settling a hand on his shoulder.

In an instant, he had her pinned to the floor, and she was shocked to see glowing red eyes staring down at her. Despite her logical side screaming at her to knee him in the groin and run away as fast as possible, her other, less self preserving side couldn't help but marvel at him.

His eyes were like red water, constantly swirling and changing. His skin was flawless, as she always knew it to be, but now…up close, it looked like marble, rather than the silk she had imagined. A crease had formed between his eyebrows, and his muscles were strung tight, as if in restraint. Silver locks of hair fell around her face, tickling her cheeks. He smelled of pine, and blood…his mouth, bared in a snarl, held tiny fangs…

_Beautiful_, she wanted to say. She was sure that her heart was going to burst, caught in a terrible combination of admiration and fear. After all…what normal person had fangs?

He was breathing hard, hot breaths wafting across her face and stirring her bangs. Zero was simply staring at her, his large hands holding her small wrists captive. He was trying to move away, but he always shifted right back on top of her, his eyes staring fixedly at her neck.

"Z-zero?" Aya whimpered, trying not to breathe.

Hurried footsteps came down the hall from the floor above. "Zero! Get off of her!" Aya heard Chairman Cross' voice carry over them like a bomb in the silence. Zero's jaw tightened even further, and he ceased to breathe. His teeth clenched together so hard she heard a grinding noise, and he pressed harder on her wrists.

Unbidden, a squeak of pain escaped her, and just like that, Zero was off of her. He had propelled himself across the platform to the other wall, where he crouched with his head in his hands.

Yuuki barreled down the steps, but paused uncertainly before her friend. Kaien wasn't far behind, cautiously peering at his student.

"Leave me _alone_…" Zero growled, and Aya felt a pang of sorrow shoot through her at the sheer amount of torture his tone revealed.

He was gone the next instant, and all that was left to be said died in their throats.

This story will be told in a series of one-shots, because I clearly cannot find it in myself to pick up exactly where I left off.


	2. Chapter 2

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

Aya sat quietly in Kaien's office, the heavy _clink, clink, clink_ of the grandfather clock in the corner filling the silence.

Yuuki sat next to her, obviously unsure of what to say, and the Chairman was at his desk, his hands crossed before his mouth.

"Aya…" She raised her head to look at him. "Hai?"

The normally cheerful man looked awkward, his mouth half open, his eyes narrowed, and his shoulders lifted. "Zero…he…you know he didn't…"

Aya furrowed her brows but nodded, "He wasn't himself, you mean?" Cross wrinkled his nose, but nodded. "I suppose…you could say that."

Yuuki shifted uncomfortably beside her, and Aya got the distinct impression that there was a very dark secret being withheld.

"He had fangs." She blurted, immediately regretting it. Yuuki leapt up from her chair, a sob escaping her as she darted out the door. Kaien sighed, staring after her.

"Yes, Zero has fangs. Do you know why?"

Aya thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind, save some fictional legends and myths. "Um, not really…since vampires don't exist."

A wry smirk pulled at the headmaster's lips, and he chuckled darkly. "Perhaps they do…" he muttered, but shifted his eyes to hers. "Aya, I must ask you not to tell anyone what happened to you today."

There was worry in his eyes…and desperation. Aya dropped her eyes to the floor.

Whatever they were hiding, it wasn't their secret, or hers, to tell. _Perhaps they do_… Did Kaien expect her to believe that vampires were not so mythical after all?


	3. Chapter 3

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

Aya had been to a public school in the past, complete with obnoxiously bright yellow buses with unsanitary seats. The school buses used for Cross Academy students, however, were extremely large, immaculate buses, that were not yellow. Instead, they were dark red and an odd tan color, and quite clean inside. The seats were single seats, and there was three rows of them. A small bathroom was in the very back.

Aya chose a window seat in the front, directly behind the bus driver, who happened to be Chairman Cross himself.

She sat up straighter when Yuuki and Zero boarded the bus, her eyes seeking his. He seemed alright now, walking straight and prim as always. Aya glimpsed a white bandage on Yuuki's neck, before she tugged her collar higher. Sharp amethyst eyes collided with her own light blue, and Aya recoiled as they narrowed into a scathing glare.

Yuuki sat in the seat to her right, and Zero stalked towards the back of the bus. The brunette turned to stare after him in wonder, whispering, "Oh, but Zero always sits up front…"

Aya felt tears well up in her eyes and she turned towards her own window.


	4. Chapter 4

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

The three hour bus ride was a pain to endure. Aya had drifted in and out of sleep, always being woken up by a bump in the road or someone's high pitched squeal. Yuuki was talking animatedly with Kaien about nothing in particular, and the jovial man nearly ran them out of the road many times.

They finally turned down a dirt road that nearly jostled Aya from her seat. She sat up straight, staring intently out the window. Her tears had dried awhile ago, and her eyes felt weak and scratchy.

What had she even _done_ to him? Maybe she had been right after all; she should've just kept going right on by him.

The bus jerked to a halt in front of a large iron gate. Aya peered over the Chairman's shoulder, and her jaw nearly dropped.

Geshou castle was utterly enormous, easily taking up 3 to 5 acres for the house alone. It was old, this much was glaringly obvious. The building had fallen into disarray, but still maintained an ethereal sense of beauty.

Tall spires made of a faded copper colored stone rose in the very front of the building. The remains of an elaborate garden lay in the courtyard, large moss-covered stones lying here and there. Vine's covered the entire building, and chunks of stone could be seen missing in places along the wall. The only part of it that seemed to be in perfect working order was the front door, sturdy and made of oak.

Kaien stood, turning to face them all.

"I've rented this place out for us today, to give you all a private tour of an important piece of architecture…" He continued his lecture, informing all the students to take utmost care not to damage anything in the castle. Pamphlets were passed around to all the students, the information inside detailing the history of the building and a vague map.

"Now, I want all of you to meet back at the foyer in about three hours. You've been assigned groups, which you can join once we leave the bus. Yuuki, organize them for me please. Zero? Where is Zero? Ah, there you are. Come here please, son!"

Once they had all exited the bus, Yuuki began pushing them into their designated groups. Aya was paired with her best friend, Keko, and a boy by the name of Saito. Chairman Cross paraded through the throngs of students, waving more papers. "Now, each of you will be given an assignment. Throughout the castle there are many interesting things to find, so you will all be going on a scavenger hunt." There were cries of outrage and whispers of excitement alike. Kaien retrieved a large key from his coat, unlocking the gates.

"Zero will be watching for all of you, so if you have a problem, find one of us. Yuuki will lead a tour for part of the castle, and then you will be free to explore at your leisure.

Everyone began to follow Yuuki inside, and Keko materialized at her side.

"Have you heard? This place is haunted!" Aya sighed.

"It isn't haunted, Keko-chan, you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Keko smiled brightly and shrugged at her, "So? It makes it more fun to believe it is. We should try to find some ghosts!"

Aya tugged at her uniform, a shiver running up her spine. It was entirely too cold here, in the middle of May no less.

Keko darted ahead, and Aya couldn't locate her other group member. The boy had apparently done what most students had: went to find his own friends.

Yuuki gave them all a brief tour of the foyer, dining room, ballroom, and lounge, then released them to do as they pleased.

Which was not a very pleasant thing for Aya.

Keko remained at her side, tittering about the giant paintings and musty smell of the castle.

"Who was this guy, anyway? That painting is _hideous_."

Aya shrugged at glanced at her map, randomly choosing an area to explore. She was unconcerned with the scavenger hunt, seeing as how Cross would forget about them before the day was up.

As she wandered the halls in the general direction of her selected destination, the noise of her classmates faded fast. Keko, of course, was still talking about everything she saw.

All too soon, Aya realized she was lost. The map was not accurate, as she could already see two corridors that did not match her version of the castle.

Keko's face appeared close to hers. "Where are we going?"

Aya's lips thinned, and she mumbled, "I don't know anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

Aya was getting a bit nervous. She had backtracked when she realized she was lost, hoping to find a prefect or Kaien, but had no such luck. Eventually, she found herself outside.

The area she had wandered into was beautiful, but also unnervingly _dead. _A very unstable looking bridge connected her current position with a forest-like area. Another set of stairs led to the walkway beneath the bridge. Keko grabbed her hand, pulling her down the steps.

Pain lanced through her ankles in protest to her friends fast pace, but she didn't say anything. A cold finger had been poking at her spine for many minutes now, and the eerie silence wasn't helping.

"Over here!" Keko cried, releasing her. She darted into a dark opening in the wall. Several of these openings spanned the length of the wall to her right, extending as far as her eyes could see before rounding off into a corner. Aya could still hear Keko's "ooo's" and "ahhh's", but was reluctant to enter. A flash of silver caught her attention, and she whipped her head to see Zero disappearing into one of the doors above her.

"Keko, come on!"

Desperate to keep him in sight, Aya darted back up the stairs and raced to the door. It wasn't the same one they had exited the building from.

It was difficult to open, and creaked violently when she finally got it. A stagnant breeze wafted over her face, and she cringed.

"Zero?" she called, and was met with silence. Inside, there was a long hallway. A flame lit the area about halfway down.

_Where had he gone?_

"Keko!" She called one more time, and stepped inside. It was warm, at least, as though the tiny flame on the wall was a roaring fire. She stepped quickly down the length of the hallway and stopped as she realized it was a dead end. No sharp turns or doors. "Zero…?" she said, a lot less confident now. She turned around, relieved to see the door still standing wide open. Where was Keko?

Aya became aware of a chest to her right, sitting harmlessly in the corner.

Curious, she bent to open it. It made a disturbing whine as it flopped open, but there was nothing inside.

The sound of falling rocks caused her to jump, falling on her rump next to the chest.

Aya watched in wonder as the wall before her began to crumble, the pieces that hit the floor simply vanishing. As the dust cleared, Aya was shocked to see a larger chest, swathed in purple light.

Terrified, she rose to her feet and turned to leave…but was stopped when the chest began to open on its own.

It opened to reveal a black stone, wreathed in tendrils of lavender.

Whispers started up around her, speaking in a language she couldn't understand, and apparitions with purple skin and red eyes faded into sight. Screams died in her throat, and Aya began to back away. The ghosts were quicker though, and one rushed at her. It opened a hollow mouth, two tiny fangs peeping out at her, and clamped onto her wrist.

Her screams finally tore their way out of her throat, and she flung at the creature madly with her free arm. It blew away like dust in the wind, and the other apparition stilled.

Aya turned and began to run.

The flame on the wall flickered out. As she reached the door, something grabbed her ankle. She screamed anew, kicking furiously at the purple hand that held her. Twin shots of pain raced up her leg as its only two claws dug through her socks and into her skin. Her terror gave birth to waves of tears, and her vision began to blink out.

_Vampires, vampires!_

The thing released her ankle, and she tumbled out the door. Staggering to her feet, she shot forwards once more…

And fell over the edge.


	6. Chapter 6

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

Warm arms enveloped her frame, and Aya blinked through her tears only to see the annoyed face of Zero glaring down at her.

"_Why_ aren't you with your group?" He bit out, frowning at her. A fresh wave of tears poured down her face and she clung to him, too distraught to notice his alarmed intake of breathe.

Of a sudden, he set her on her feet, grasping the wrist that had been bitten. Aya opened her eyes, expecting to see blood…

And saw black tattoos instead.

Spirals of black twisted along her wrist, running up to her elbow. Her eyes shot to her ankle, and she felt her head spin. More tattoos laced up her leg.

_He was found months later…clawing… tattoos on his legs… died…hung himself… Just a myth…_

_**Perhaps they do…**_

She blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

Zero stared at the girl lying on the infirmary bed. He had taken her back to Chairman Cross when she'd fainted in his arms, unable to explain what had happened to her. They had ended the field trip early, and it took entirely too long to find all of the students.

Kaien had instructed him to hold onto her, and do his best to keep her tattoos hidden from the other students.

This was not easy to do when every person who boarded the bus was wondering why he had her in his lap.

_Why_ had the stupid girl left her group? Yuuki said she remembered seeing Aya break away from Keko and Saito, talking to herself and pointing at the map, but when she caught up to her to tell her to rejoin them…she already had.

Keko told them Aya had been with them the entire time, but she was unusually silent. Saito had simply nodded in agreement to her story.

Were they lying? Keko was Aya's best friend; surely she would've been worried if she really hadn't been with them?

Of course they were lying, or something, he found her _by herself_, shrieking her head off and clearly trying to kill herself by leaping from the second story into the river.

Aya stirred, her black hair contrasting deeply with the white of her bed. Zero scowled at nothing in particular.

He'd almost bit her. It had been the single most terrifying moment in his life. He had no idea who she was, save for her name and class, but he found himself scared for her…_because_ of him.

Aya had been the frail, ghostly pale girl he'd seen so many times when dealing with the girls at the gates to the Moon Dorm. She hadn't been fawning over the bloodsuckers, instead…she'd just stood next to the same tree, every day, a quietly amused look on her face.

He'd caught her looking at him way too many times, as well.

Zero had managed, unintentionally, to gain a handful of fan girls himself, although _his_ were considerably more restrained in their affections for obvious reasons.

He had filed Aya away as one of those fan girls and thought nothing more of it…until now. He'd nearly bit her, and now the tattoos on her limbs were beginning to spread.

They had advanced to nearly double their previous length, and with every inch they progressed, a slight change in her body became apparent. Her skin became paler by the minute, her bones thinned, becoming light and delicate. Aya's eyelashes and hair extended, and her curves increased dramatically.

Unnoticeable to everyone but the most attentive, two _tiny_ bumps appeared beneath her upper lip.

He knew what she was becoming, and he hated her even more for it.

Hated _himself _for it.

Zero knew exactly what he could've done to prevent this. He had seen her wandering aimlessly several times. He hadn't meant to follow her, but he could smell her…and he always found that he would round a corner just to see her idling away from him.

He could've stopped her, asked her where her group was…but he was upset.

And she had been talking to herself.

Occasionally she would hum, as though someone had asked her confirmation on something. She would glance to her right and nod, as though paying the utmost attention to someone's conversation.

He'd thought, _Maybe she's crazy, just a fucking lunatic_.

Then went in a totally opposite direction, and found himself behind her once again a few minutes later.

In a way, it was a good thing he was her involuntary stalker, because she would've went face-first into the filthy moat surrounding three sides of the castle if he hadn't. But she also wouldn't have got these tattoos from…wherever…if he'd stopped her earlier.

Zero started slightly when her eyes flew open. She jerked upright, her eyes rolling madly in their sockets.

He strode to her side, pushing her back down. "Easy."

She obeyed instantly, to his surprise, staring up at him. Then her expression became one of amazement. Aya's eyes traced his face, as though she'd never seen him before in her life, before she began to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

The world had took on a startling clarity. The ceiling over her head looked so clear, she could've swore it was inches from her face. The smell of antiseptic was overpowering. "Easy." She heard a deep voice command, as she was pushed back onto the bed.

The smell of the infirmary was immediately replaced with the sharp scent of pine as she whirled to look at the source of the voice.

_Zero_.

He was staring down at her with his best poker face on, but his eyes were troubled. She relaxed, content to look at his face in this new light. Everything was so much clearer…maybe she was dreaming. She could see tiny flecks of silver, hidden in the amethyst of his eyes. Each individual eyelash was bare to her inspection, and she could see every pore on his face. Every shallow wrinkle on his lips were as obvious to her as daylight, and she could even see the hint of peach fuzz on his upper lip moving slightly with each breathe he took.

Her body was waking up from its comatose-like sleep, and her senses were slowly returning to her.

Like an assassin, a burning in her throat caught her entirely by surprise. She gulped and swallowed fruitlessly, clawing at her throat. Zero became panicked, grabbing her wrists and forcing her on her back.

She saw a flash of his neck, the blood pulsing beneath.

And buried her fangs there before she had time to realize what she'd done.


	9. Chapter 9

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

"Aya!" Yuuki's startled cry met her ears as though she was underwater. She kept swallowing, mouthful after mouthful. And Zero didn't even move. He stayed perfectly still, letting her drink his blood while tears continued to pour out of her eyes. His life blood slaked the burning in her throat, and with a muffled cry, she wrenched away from him, curling into a ball.

Zero stood awkwardly, gingerly pressing his fingers to the twin marks in his neck.

Yuuki stood frozen, eyes wide, watching them both.

Blood had dribbled down his collar, and Zero's eyes blazed red. Aya had her hands against her ears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Kaien burst into the infirmary, followed closely by Kaname. Zero tensed, suppressing an animalistic growl that threatened to bubble up in his throat.

One glance at Aya's wilted form and Zero's expression told it all, and Kaien sighed.

"Kaname?" Yuuki said in a small voice. The pureblood covered the distance between them, placing a gentle hand on her head.

He then swept towards Aya, studying the marks on her body.

He made a noise of understanding, turning to face Chairman Cross.

"It is what you assumed. It is very old, very forbidden magic…but your student seems to have activated it, and paid the price. She could be considered a noble."

That said, the regal vampire left the room, taking a shaken Yuuki with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it

"So whatever she encountered in the castle…it's a form of curse?"

Kaname nodded.

He had returned with the Chairman to his office, where he could privately discuss the details of the markings on Aya's body.

"It was a ritual performed centuries ago to alter the DNA of a human into that of a vampire. She will not fall to Level E, and it is not reversible." Kaien suddenly looked years older. "I see… Well, I suppose her family will have to be informed right away…"

Kaname blinked. "This was not a ritual, however…" Cross snapped to attention once more.

"So we may be able to reverse it?" Kaname nodded again, propping his elbows upon his knees and balling his fists in front of his mouth.

"I do not know how she obtained the marks, but she obtained them within the castle, so they could not have been properly applied. The marks are spreading much slower now, so we may have time to discover a solution before it completely changes her."

Kaien nodded in understanding, "But, for now, should she remain in the Day Class? Is that safe?" Kaname rubbed his wrist idly, a habit he had recently acquired. "Yes."

Cross nodded, the worry lines on his face returning. "Zero…"

"Hn," Kaname stood and strode from the room, uninterested in the troubles of the half-blood.


	11. Chapter 11

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it

When Aya woke after crying herself into a dreamless sleep, she found Yuuki sitting at her side. Zero was gone.

A part of her wanted to be upset about this, but she remembered what she'd done. A shiver shook its way up her spine.

Was that what he had experienced…that day on the stairs? A burning sensation, accompanied by a wild instinct to feed…

But Zero had held it off. She hadn't even tried.

She'd hurt him.

Yuuki was leaning over her, but her tense posture belied her fear. "Aya-san?"

Aya blinked and sat up, pushing off the bed to stand. "How long have I been asleep…?" she asked.

Yuuki fidgeted, "Um, a few days…"

Aya turned to face the brunette, sighing under her breath when she saw what the older girl was staring at.

Yuuki's eyes were trained on her tattoos, a mixture of fear and pity swirling in her mocha colored orbs. It was a look she immediately hated.


	12. Chapter 12

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it

Aya's life returned to a sense of normality. Kaien told her she could remain in the Day Class, but if she ever felt the hunger returning to her, she was to leave class immediately. All of her teachers were informed of her special condition, and Aya had to wear more clothing to cover up her marks.

And Zero stopped avoiding her.

Truthfully, Aya was pleased with his constant presence, but she knew why he was really there. If she attacked a student, someone had to be there to pull her off…or eliminate her…and who better to do the job than the student with a hidden vampire-specialty weapon?

Yuuki gave her a wide berth, but made a point to smile and wave at her when she saw her. Zero himself didn't exactly walk right next to her, he was just…_there_.

Aya would smile and greet him, and a short nod of his head was always her answer.

She couldn't sleep, either. Visions of ancient chests bathed in purple light, and tiny fangs growing from abysmal, black mouths haunted her. Sometimes, when she closed her eyes, she could see the swirl of the tattoo on her body dancing across her eyelids.

It was maddening.

The other members of the Day Class were unaware of her problems. Some of them had asked her if she was alright, and she'd told them she was ill and had recovered. Having no reason to believe otherwise, they'd bought it.

Keko had come up to her during their first period. "You were in Kiryuu's _lap_…" she giggled, "I would pretend to be sick to stay there too, y'know." Aya had stared at her incredulously.

_She thinks I faked it?_

"Keko, I didn't—"

"You don't have to say anything; I don't blame you for it. So, how did it feel, being wrapped in those arms?" Aya felt a blush creeping up her neck.

"Keko, really, I…"

But Keko was already gone, skipping down the hall to her next class.

Aya stared after her.

_Is that what everyone thinks?_


	13. Chapter 13

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it

The rain was always peaceful…in a melancholy way. Aya stood under the awning attached to the Sun Dorms, staring at dampened earth.

The rain was _her_ time to be alone, to think, to find a sense of inner peace. The steady hum of the rain crashing onto the buildings and the trees, and the pavement was calming.

Thunder rolled in the distance; the perfect instigator for imagination. Maybe God really was bowling up in the sky, like her mother had told her. Or Thor was angry, like Greek mythology indicated.

Or maybe it was just nature…_beautiful_.

Aya glanced out across the landscape, savoring the peace she was being granted. Her eyes landed on something that was so out of place, it fit right in.

A soaked Day Class male uniform, hands shoved into pockets, silver hair plastered to a flawless, pale face…and amethyst eyes, staring right back at her.

There was nothing to say.


	14. Chapter 14

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it

It was like lava, searing through her veins and stopping her heart in its place. Her throat was dry, so dry, but no amount of water she drank or food she ate, it never went away. She watched her classmates going about their business, so carefree, so unaware.

It would be really easy, actually, to snatch one of them up and end it all…end that burning in her body.

Her muscles had become more defined, all of their own accord. She was faster, stronger, smarter…as healthy as she had been before leukemia struck her down.

All thanks to the black marks, scorching their way up her body.

She didn't want _any of it_.


	15. Chapter 15

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it

Her aunt had been surprised. Aya could still see remnants of shock lancing through her relative's emerald eyes.

Shizuka Tamori…that was her name. Aya had called her Shisa when she was a kid.

But now, the only family Aya had that had truly wanted her…was watching her in fear. Shizuka was scared of the girl that had come to be her daughter.

She hadn't wanted to believe it, to begin with. She had become angry that someone like the headmaster of an entire school could even think to tell such lies to a parent or guardian…but then Kaname had come.

He had shown her exactly what Aya had become, from his fangs, to his powers, to his eyes. And Aya had cried.

As if she wasn't there, Kaname told her mother-figure that it was alright if she was afraid of Aya, that it was alright if she didn't want her anymore.

Shizuka had nodded dumbly, taking tissue after tissue from a pensive Chairman. Eventually, despite Aya's shrieks of denial, Shizuka had given up custody of Aya to the school, saying she wasn't able to deal with it all and muttering something about delinquent children.

And Aya watched the last person she thought cared about her walk away.

Convinced Kaname had used his abilities to brainwash her aunt in order to preserve his secret, Aya had flung herself at the tall pureblood, beating his chest futilely with small fists. She spat and screamed and scratched until pale hands wrapped around her wrist.

Kaname was looking at her with a soft, pitying look in his eyes. He stepped away, and left the room.

Aya fell to the floor, taking Zero with her. He sat beside her while she cried.


	16. Chapter 16

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it

The weeks blurred by, and Aya simply gave up. She went to class, did her homework, participated in required conversations with her friends, and ate all three meals. She slept at least 7 hours and brushed her teeth once in the morning, once before bed.

Mechanical. No life.

Zero shadowed her, occasionally offering small touches to remind her that she was still alive. Chairman Cross invited her to dinner with them frequently, and it was happy for a time. But he would always mention the tattoos, asking her if they were spreading any faster…if she was falling any further.

She would answer truthfully, and fall silent the rest of the night.

Yuuki spent more time than was absolutely necessary with Kaname. She always returned in a giddy, stupidly happy mood. She would hug Aya, hug Zero, inhale her food, and vanish into her room for a peaceful night's sleep.

At least someone was living as they wanted to be.

The changes occurring in her body were speeding up, in fact. She could run faster than most cars, she accidently shattered glass when her mood swung too fast, her heart beat faster, and she found herself generating electricity when she touched anything conductive for too long. The marks were beginning to spread up her neck, having consumed her entire body save one hand and her left hip.

Maybe she would eventually self-destruct.


	17. Chapter 18

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it

"Has she been feeding?"

"No, she has been resisting it. I'm afraid it may kill her. She has been eating human food though."

Kaname hummed under his breath, pacing around the room. "If she is able to eat human food, the process may not be complete yet. Can she handle blood tablets?"

Kaien shook his head. "The effects it has on her are identical to the effects it has on Zero. She can't handle it." Kaname nodded distractedly.  
"Do you think it will work?" Kaien asked.

Kaname stopped his pacing, staring at a random point on the floor. "No, but we should try anyway."

Kaien looked thoughtful, "Could there be any negative side effects?" The pureblood shook his head. "It's an old recipe, but there have never been any reported problems."

The Chairman nodded. "Very well. I'll have Zero give it to her later, with lunch."

Kaname nodded, exiting his office.

Kaien Cross sighed, staring at the delicate vial before him. The liquid inside was black, tendrils of purple swirling in its center.

He prayed it was not false hope.


	18. Chapter 19

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it

"Oi."

Aya jumped in her seat, whirling towards the voice.

Zero approached her, a bottle of _something_ in his hand. "Chairman says this may help." He said, thrusting it towards her.

She looked up at him sadly, taking the small bottle. She'd been getting comments from classmates all day, asking why she had tattoos on her face. The marks had extended to cover the entire right side of her face in tribal-style swirls. The ridicule had been difficult to endure, until Zero found her.

They had all surrounded her, asking questions or throwing remarks. Zero's voice had carried louder than any though, as he yelled, "Get to class, before you're all put in detention!"

She had been more grateful than words could describe, but had no opportunity to thank her savior, for he himself had went on to class.

As she watched him turn to leave, she hastily blurted, "Thank you…!"

Zero stopped to acknowledge he heard her.

He didn't know there was a lot more than gratitude in her words.


	19. Chapter 20

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it

It was like frost, creeping so slowly down her throat she gagged and coughed. But it also felt good as it quelled the fire that had been in her body for so long.

Zero was sitting in front of her, watching her closely as she clutched her throat and heaved in big gulps of air.

His posture indicated boredom, but his attention was so riveted on her, she would've blushed if she didn't feel as though she would turn to ice at any moment.

"It…It's c-cold!"

One perfect brow rose at this remark. "Hn."

She coughed once more, before wrapping her arms around herself.

"It seems to be working, though," he intoned.

Aya's head whipped up, and she met his gaze. "R-really?" He nodded, pointing to her arm.

Aya rolled her sleeve up, and watched as the marks began fading out of existence. Elation swelled in her breast, and tears of relief began clouding her vision.

The marks faded down, down, down, to the twin scars where she'd first been bitten.

Then they stopped, and blossomed into a jet-black rose. It did not fade.

Aya blinked away her tears, and peered into kind lavender eyes.

"It stopped," she said dumbly, cradling her arm to her chest.  
Zero sighed a long suffering sigh, "Yes…it stopped…"


	20. Chapter 21

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

The mark, now in a rose shape, was spreading with the most lethargy it could manage. Over the course of three weeks, it had only shown the beginnings of a vine peeking from behind one of its petals.

But today wasn't a day that she would worry about that. Today was, quite possibly, the most confusing, emotional day of her life.

It was on this day she thought about her parents, her real parents. Aya knew she had been given up for adoption, and her biological aunt took her in. But Shizuka had never spoken of her parents.

Aya wondered if she got her eyes from her mother, or maybe her father. Maybe they both had dark hair, since Shizuka had the same black as she. She wondered if her mother had any quirks she had passed on to her daughter. Maybe her father loved nature, and that's why she loved it so much too. Maybe her mother loved astronomy, and when she stared up at the stars…her mother was too.

Most of all, Aya wondered why they gave her up.

She was sitting outside, and it was a very pretty day. The breeze was cool and the sun was warm. People say that a cloudless day is a good day, but Aya begged to differ. She preferred to look up at the sky and see the puffs of white lazily sailing through their endless ocean.

Zero did too, it seemed, because he lay next to her under a giant dogwood, and gazed up through the branches at the patches of blue.

Zero wasn't much of a talker. When she felt like it, Aya would babble to him about nothing in particular. Today, she babbled about her parents, like she had known them.

She told him about how her mother always fixed sweet potato pie on Thursdays, and her dad always took her swimming in the local pool on Saturdays.

Zero had been a good listener, nodding occasionally to show he was still with her.

Aya had trailed off when she spoke about her mom becoming pregnant with her baby brother or sister. Silver hair swayed lightly when the teen next to her turned to face her.

A single, tiny tear made its way down her face.

He shifted closer, settling back onto his elbows.

"You never knew them, did you?" He asked quietly.

Aya smiled at him sadly. "No, I didn't."

He nodded, and they fell silent.

"It's my birthday, you know…" she mumbled after a time, when the distance raucous of students going to their next class died away.

"Hn."

Aya found herself wishing she could move a little closer, just enough to at least be touching shoulders.

She would die, right now, if she could just get a hug.

"I'm 17 now."

A bird flew from the tree over their head, disappearing into the forest. Zero stood up, startling her.

He looked back down at her, his lilac colored eyes soft.

"Happy Birthday."

Maybe she didn't need a hug, after all.


	21. Chapter 22

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

Yuuki was crying. Aya had no idea why, but she heard her sobs before she touched the handle to Kaien's office. The Chairman was offering consolation in the form of quiet confirmations that "it would be okay". Yuuki's sobs intensified for a moment, then quieted back down to the occasional hiccup.

Aya waited a moment, then gently pushed the door open.

Kaien had risen from the loveseat he'd been sitting on with Yuuki, crossing the room to stare out the window. Zero was now in his place, rubbing her back awkwardly. Yuuki threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

Being the kind of guy Zero was, he hugged her just as tight, being there for her…again.

Her breathe caught in her throat when Yuuki pulled back to stare into her best friend's face, mere centimeters from his lips.

The look in Zero's eyes was so gentle, so loving, it made her heart hurt to look at it. Zero leaned in, ever so slightly, and Aya could've swore her heart shattered in her chest, splintering to every part of her body.

But Yuuki pulled away, instead sobbing into her own arms, and Zero stared blankly at the wall behind her.

No one noticed the door, ever so slightly ajar, with no one in sight who could have opened it.


	22. Chapter 23

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

There was a new girl there when Aya stepped into the tiny room they all shared dinner in. She was a delicate looking little thing, and Aya could tell by looking at her she was book-smart, with finely tuned manners.

Yori was her name. Aya remembered seeing her many times throughout the year. She was, it seemed, Yuuki's best girl friend.

And she was sitting in Aya's seat.

Generally, there was four seats at the round table. Aya always sat to Zero's right, with Yuuki on her right, and Kaien directly across from her. Now, there was a seat wedged between Yori and Yuuki, and Aya felt a spike of jealous anger shove its way into her heart.

She smiled neatly at Yori, scraped together all the restraint she had, and plopped heavily into her designated seat.

There really was no reason for her to be upset. It wasn't like she was _dating_ Zero or anything. A blush began creeping up her neck at the prospect.

Yori seemed baffled by her presence, but didn't comment. Instead, she turned to look straight past Aya at Yuuki, and struck up a conversation about their homework assignment.

The table was quite small, so in order to fit a fifth chair, everything had been pushed a little closer together.

Aya's knees were occasionally brushing the other girl's knees, and she was finding it all very uncomfortable.

She could brush legs with Zero without even trying when it was four people, Yori _had_ to be pressed up against the tall prefect constantly!

Aya felt her anger beginning to rise, and almost smacked herself. It was embarrassing, honestly, to be caught acting territorial over someone she wasn't even with.

But Zero was special to her. He was with her all the time, by choice or for everyone else's safety she didn't know…but, he was _her_ guardian…right?

The mark on her wrist began to itch, and she dug her nail into it harshly.

_Zero was the only one who understood…_

Yori chose that moment to turn and smile brightly at Zero, who blushed bright red and snapped his head towards the window.

The sharp noise that her chair made when she stood abruptly caught everyone's attention. Aya's chair continued to fall back, making an unnecessarily loud _thunk_ when it hit the waxed floor.

Aya stalked out the door, slamming it in an attempt to vent her frustrations.

Kaien poked his head out from the kitchen and blinked at the fallen chair.

Yori looked at Yuuki, "Did I do something wrong?"


	23. Chapter 24

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

Aya ran back to the Sun dorms, darting up the stairs to her room and throwing herself on the bed. She lay there, knees drawn up to her chest, and scratched furiously at the mark on her arm.

This was all happening because of that _stupid field trip…_

If they hadn't gone to Geshou, she could've still been a normal human girl. She could've just kept admiring Zero from afar, wishing he would talk to her one day…she could've just kept waiting for _another_ Valentine's Day to roll by so she could send him _another_ anonymous chocolate.

Shame burned like hot coals on her skin. She could've kept being a _coward…_

A noise of pain escaped her, and she looked down at the mark only to see blood trickling from a shallow cut she'd made. The vines had extended further in the past few hours than they had in days, and she felt despair well up inside.

She didn't _want_ to be a vampire. All they did was hurt people, like she'd hurt _Zero._

She bit her lip so hard it hurt, squeezing her eyes shut.

_I will __**not**__ cry again… I won't…_

Eventually, sleep claimed her, and her last fleeting thought was…

"Why didn't he come?"


	24. Chapter 25

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

Aya began to avoid Zero.

He would appear at her side like always, and she would make it a personal goal of hers to lose him.

She even went so far as to climb out the window of the girl's bathroom and take another route to class.

Of course, this was all very childish, and she should've just given up and told him she was in love with him and it hurt her very much when other girls showered him with attention. Especially girls he happened to be in love with, like Yuuki.

Yes, because her feelings mattered more.

She knew now he was just doing this because he felt bad for her…because she was going to become a vampire too.

But Yuuki had told her something Zero didn't.

The girl hadn't meant to say it the way she did, but Aya wasn't angry with her.

They'd been sitting in the library, whispering to one another when they'd stumbled upon the topic of vampires.

"So, the Night Class…?"

Yuuki nodded sagely. "All of them."  
"Wow…"

"Yeah, Zero _hates_ them…"

Aya had blinked at her, "All of them? _Why?_"

Yuuki shrugged and said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Zero _hates_ vampires."

_Aya_ was becoming just that. One day, Zero would kill her, and Aya found herself wondering how soon that day would be.


	25. Chapter 26

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

"Are you and Zero dating?" Keko asked, taking her seat.

Aya gazed at her, "Why do you ask?"

Keko smiled, as though she had most certainly learned something new. "No reason, he's just always with you is all. And lately, you guys haven't been together, and he looks all sad. Are you fighting? Does that mean you are dating, since it wouldn't matter if you were fighting otherwise?"

Aya put her head in her hands, "No, Keko, we aren't dating."

"Oh," she said, sounding very disappointed, "well maybe you should! He looks _really_ sad right now. Maybe you should give him a hug."

Aya turned slightly in her seat to look at the prefect in the row behind her.

To be fair, he _did_ look rather downcast. Zero always slept during this class, but he wasn't today. Instead, he had his hands over his ears, staring forlornly at the desk below him.

Aya turned back around. "No, Keko. He isn't sad because of me."

As quietly as she could, Aya rose from her seat and left the room, trying her hardest not to look at the tall vampire staring at Yuuki's empty seat.


	26. Chapter 27

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

I must say, I barely repressed a squeak of fangirl-ism here.

x…X…x

Zero approached her a week later, while she was sitting on a bench in the rain. She was shivering slightly, but wasn't cold enough to be bothered.

Besides, cold was numb, and numb was preferable at the moment.

The mark on her body had begun to spread again, and rather rapidly too. It hurt, very badly. Aya was scratching at it idly.

"Aya."

It was a strange noise to hear, coming from Zero. She couldn't remember if he'd ever said her name, but it sounded nice.

Of course it did. It sounded nice because it was _Zero_.

She scoffed. _My Zero_, she thought sarcastically.

He took a seat next to her, "You know it's past curfew." Aya shrugged, what did that matter, anyways?  
"It hurts," she offered; a feeble explanation. His eyes trailed down to her wrist and watched her scratch the highest black vine. "Oh."

Aya nodded, staring into the foggy woods in front of them.

Zero was quiet then, obviously uninterested in dragging her to Kaien's office for punishment.

In spite of her goal to avoid the handsome prefect for the rest of her days, Aya couldn't resist turning to watch him.

The last few times she'd seen him standing in the rain, gazing at the sky, he'd been so far away she couldn't make out any details…even with her enhanced vision.

Now, he wasn't even two feet from her, and she drank it all in.

Tiny droplets of rain fell from the ends of his hair, and trailed down his face. Dew had caught on his lashes, and his eyes glowed. Zero's uniform clung to his skin, and he didn't have his jacket with him.

He never did when he stood in the rain.

He was surprisingly well-built, for someone she'd never seen do anything athletic. Aya supposed it was another side-effect of having vampiric DNA.

Whatever the cause, he was beautiful…and that hurt her too.

It was really very cruel, to be so close to him, yet so far away. Zero was visibly enamored with Yuuki, and she had no right to come in between them.

But oh, her heart hurt for him. A silly, emotional part of her always whispered silent sweet nothings to him. She would be everything Yuuki could not…would not. There would be no running to the purebloods for her…no, she would be perfectly happy with her Zero.

But he couldn't hear that. Even if he did, it made no difference anyway, because what would any of that mean to someone who didn't feel that way about her?

Aya realized then that Zero was staring back at her. She knew she looked a mess, sitting next to him. _Anyone_ looked a mess next to Zero, in her opinion.

That's what made staying away from him so hard…Zero was perfect to her.

"I'm sorry." He blurted, and she blinked.

"Wh-what? Sorry for what…?"

Zero shifted uncomfortably, staring up at the rain. "I…"

He was blinking hard, and she didn't know if it was from the rain falling in his eyes or tears. Maybe both.

Zero couldn't seem to find his voice, and they simply sat together.

Aya smiled, "I'm sorry too." Amethyst orbs shifted to inspect her, and a tiny smile formed on his features too.

Uncertainly, Zero scooted closer to her. He raised an arm, and hesitated only a moment before wrapping it around her shoulders.

"For what?" he mimicked, running his free hand through his hair and showering her with cold drops of rain.


	27. Chapter 28

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

Now that her markings looked more like an incomplete tattoo, Aya worried less about covering it up.

She did, however, worry about the irritating whispers that met her at every corner.

The Day class was evidently lacking in topics to keep their rumor mill running, and thought she and Zero were happy to oblige.

After that night in the rain, Aya had been happy to return to his side. Zero still directed a sizeable portion of his attention to Yuuki, but she noticed that he was slowly directing more and more of it at _her_.

Why? She didn't have a clue. Did she care? Not in particular.

Regardless of the origin of Zero's sudden attention, Aya was content to enjoy it for as long as it would last.

He wasn't overly outright with her; instead opting for small touches and that special smile he'd started giving her.

When she strayed too far, he would redirect her onto the right path with a firm hand on her lower back. When she looked up at him, he would sometimes brush his hand over her neck. When they walked together, his hand constantly brushed hers. She had to reign herself in tight to keep from grabbing it.

They were _friends_. That's what she would call it. They weren't together, and they weren't going to be, but they would most certainly remain by one another's side. She was close with another person, her favorite person, and she was not going to ruin it, thank you very much.

It was all she could have asked for.


	28. Chapter 29

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

At first, Kaien hadn't noticed the sound. Then, it became progressively louder.

Shrill screams and exclamations of, "Stop!" echoed down the hall. Alarmed, Chairman Cross jumped up from his seat and rushed out of his office. The screams were coming from the east wing of the dorms, and he sped towards them.

Surprisingly, the source of his panic originated from Zero's room. This gave Kaien pause, and he hovered outside the door.

"Zero!" the piercing cry dissolved into laughter, "S-stop!"

Very carefully, Kaien cracked the door open, and his jaw hit the floor.

Zero had Aya pinned to the floor, a smirk that was threatening to turn into a genuine smile tugging at his lips. Deft fingers were racing along her sides, tickling the girl mercilessly.

Tears of mirth were pouring from Aya's eyes as she writhed and twisted in vain, trying to escape her captor.

Kaien let a smile of his own show, as he quietly closed the door.


	29. Chapter 30

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or anything associated with it.

Yuuki had been sent to retrieve her in the middle of third period. Confused, Aya rose from her seat next to Zero and followed the prefect.

"What's wrong?" Yuuki shook her head, her lips in a thin line.

"I'm not allowed to say."

So Aya hadn't pushed. She followed Yuuki to Kaien's office in silence, and was surprised to see Kaname standing next to Kaien.

"Aya," Kaname's deep voice carried across the room, "Come, sit please."

She obliged, sitting on a cream colored chair.

"Y-yes?"

Kaien rubbed his temples, visibly distressed. "Aya, there is no easy way to tell you this…"

She felt her heart rate pick up, and she gazed fearfully up at the pureblood who was approaching her.

"Aya, we've been investigating the castle, and we think we may have found the area in which you were cursed."  
Oh. That was good then, right…? Maybe they found an old tome or something that can help…

Kaien stared at her gravely. "Aya, the tonic you were given reversed the effects of the curse temporarily, but you cannot receive it again. It's too dangerous to ingest twice. We have clearly identified the source, and the nature of the curse placed upon you. When the mark, the seal rather…reaches full capacity…" He trailed off, his lips trembling slightly.

Kaname ended it for him.

"Aya, you will die."


	30. Chapter 31

Temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I'm as addicted to writing this story as you are to reading it.

x…X…x

Zero kept staring at her. It was really very infuriating, since she was doing her best not to look back. Aya knew that if she did, she would tell him.

And she really didn't want to tell him.

The…information… Kaname and Chairman Cross were kind enough to tell her had done nothing less than flip her life upside down.

When the _seal,_ as Kaien put it, covered her whole body, she _would _descend to Level E and promptly start killing everything in her path. When Kaname said she would die, he meant _Aya_ would die…her body would stay behind, running on pure primal instinct.

The ritual that did this to her was supposed to be done by a 'priest', a druid, someone who knew how to stabilize the composition of her new vampire DNA.

The spirits, or whatever they were, that had done this to her didn't stabilize her, they just injected her with the 'poison' that would change her and that was all there was to it.

Somehow, Aya was beginning to think none of this would've happened if she'd stayed and let them keep stabbing and biting her.

A shudder ran up her spine, and Zero leaned over the table to catch her eye.

"I know something's wrong."

Of course he did. She'd been _glowing_ the past few days, mainly because of him, and now she could've sworn there was a cloud forming above her head.

The emotional rollercoaster she'd been on was giving her whiplash.

"I'm fine, Zero-kun," she assured him, smiling brightly, "I'm just a little stressed over the seal, that's all."

There, that wasn't a total lie! Now she didn't have to feel guilty.

Zero stared at her for a long moment. There was a faint _tick, tick, tick_ of a clock in the distance.

"Seal?"


	31. Chapter 32

Temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I'm as addicted to writing this story as you are to reading it.

x…X…x

There was a rainbow over Cross Academy. Aya was on the highest floor of the tallest building, leaning precariously out the window to see it.

Although rainbows usually signaled the end of rain, her second favorite thing in the world, they were very beautiful in their own right. She put a knee up on the sill, clasp her hands firmly on each side of the frame, and leaned out even further.

"I never took you for the type to be suicidal," Aya heard his voice before she felt his arms wrap around her waist, tugging her back inside. She tilted her head back to look at him.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself… there's a rainbow!" She smiled happily, pulling at his sleeve and pushing him towards the window.

Zero was able to lean out as far as she had and further with his greater height. He tilted his head up, then to the side, before ducking back in.

"I see that." He said patiently, wrapping an arm around her waist and directing her back to the stairs.

When they left the building, Aya realized the rainbow had disappeared. Even though Zero had missed it, she still saw it.

Aya smiled. _Her_ rainbow, at least.


	32. Chapter 33

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK. This should be obvious by now.

x…X…x

Zero sat calmly before her, deliberating his next move.

They'd been at this for awhile now, trying to find hints in one another's faces. But neither of them was about to give anything away.

They had been given an assignment to challenge their intellect, and so far it had been working brilliantly for the pair.

Aya was careful and cautious, but inexperienced. Zero was calm and calculating, clearly at an advantage…but hadn't won yet.

Aya suspected he was having pity on her.

"Checkmate."

Yes, it was definitely pity.


	33. Chapter 34

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK.

I must say, Aidou has grown on me, and I hope I did him justice.

x…X…x

Aya was wandering the school grounds, alone for the first time in weeks. Chairman Cross required Zero's assistance in some matter or another, and since Aya wasn't a prefect, she wasn't allowed to follow him.

That was okay though. She didn't mind Zero's presence, but a moment by herself was appreciated.

That first moment had blended into many moments though, and she had already trekked around most of the area already.

Currently, she was lazily walking by the gate to the Moon Dorm.

She should've known.

"What is a Day Class student doing wandering around all by herself?"

Aya whipped her head towards the gate, surprised to see a tall Night Class student leaning against the bars. _Hanabusa Aidou_, she recognized.

Aidou's large, expressive blue eyes were trained on her, an amused smirk on his features. He smiled kindly, and Aya caught the slight tip of his fangs in the fading daylight.

_He's a vampire! Is the __**entire**__ Night Class vampires?_

Aya knew Kaname was a pureblood, but she had no idea the whole Moon Dorm had vampiric lineage… although it did make sense…

"U-um…" She started uncertainly.

Lighthearted laughter broke the awkward silence, and Aya blinked in surprise. Aidou's eyes twinkled mischievously, his serene poise giving her pause. He was ever so confusing, and she'd only just met him!

"Oi, you're not one of my admiring fans, are you? You don't look the type." Aya's mouth twisted in a grimace, and she shook her head.

"No, sorry. That isn't what I'm here for."

He looked delighted. "Good, maybe we could be friends then." Then he pushed himself off the gate, casually walking back to his dorm.


	34. Chapter 35

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK.

He stuck his nose in her hair first, inhaling deeply.

Aya stood still, her mind working to recall if she'd recently swapped hygienic products.

She hadn't.

Vampires, even part vampires, apparently had an enhanced sense of smell too. Zero was probably scenting Aidou on her.

Not that the noble had been close enough to her to have _left_ a lingering trace, that is.

Aya had been put off by the bubbly vampire at first, his disposition making her believe he had an ulterior motive.

He probably did, actually. Their meetings were consistent, and he always asked a _single_ innocent question about _Sayori_. Undoubtedly he thought he was being clever and she didn't notice.

Interesting, that… and although Yuuki would've been a better person to ask about the girl, Aya did her best to satisfy his unfounded curiosity.

Zero pulled away, staring at her through slit eyes. She blinked innocently.

"What is it, Zero-kun?"

He scoffed, waving a hand.

"Nothing."


	35. Chapter 36

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK

I apologize if everyone got double emails for Chapters 34/35.

I apparently went insane while adding 35 to Temptation, and it didn't go through, so I deleted 34, thinking I hadn't uploaded it already.

All better now, though.

x…X…x

Kaname stared hard at the normally very bright blond.

He had been his 'right-hand man', so to speak, for years…and nothing got him down quite this badly.

Embarrassment and desperation rolled off the vampire before him in waves, and it was really starting to cause an itch in his nose.

"Yes?"

Aidou flinched, as though he had expected to be hit instead.

"A-ah, you see, ah…so, I know it's not…that I shouldn't…ahhh…"

Kaname blinked slowly, causing Aidou to back peddle.

"I really like Yor…ah, a Day Class student, that's all, okay? And… I don't want to be…y'know…"

Kaname blinked again, and nodded his partial understanding. "You realize it is dangerous, to everyone? They will want to know where you are."

Aidou nodded furiously. "Oh, I'm not really going to do anything…I just want to talk to her." His dim expression brightened a fraction.

"Maybe bite her once or twice…" He added, running out the door as the pureblood he liked to call a friend delicately rubbed his temples.


	36. Chapter 37

Temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

For her part, Aya had been doggedly ignoring her growing trepidation. The mark on her arm continued to grow, and the vines now made an ugly circlet around her shoulder. The mark on her leg had expanded to mid-thigh, and she kept forgetting to hike her socks up and her skirt down to hide it during the day.

Thoughts like, "Will it _hurt_?" and "How long do I even have left?" had been banished quickly, but the constant itch on her skin had been bringing them back periodically.

How long had it even been…since that day in Geshou castle?

Beside her, Zero reached down to scratch his thigh.

Well that was odd; Zero hadn't had an 'itch' in the months she'd known him. He did it again, clearing his throat pointedly.

_Oh_.

She smiled her thanks, though he couldn't see it, and pulled her skirt down.


	37. Chapter 38

Temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Yori was over for lunch again, on the very night Aya had volunteered to be their chef.

This was something she'd been deliberating for days now. She wanted to cook for the trio she'd become close to as a small token of her appreciation for their generosity.

The only problem was that she didn't know _how_ to cook. So she'd stole away the only person she wasn't completely ashamed to tell about it.

He'd been standing awkwardly, hesitating for a moment before taking a step towards the tiny table by the window.

"Zero!" Aya whispered, gesturing frantically.

Sayori and Yuuki glanced at them, before shrugging simultaneously and returning to their conversation.

Her vampire friend sauntered casually up to her, before being jerked into the kitchen.

"You've gotta help me!" Aya pleaded, blinking doe eyes up at the tall prefect.

Zero was unimpressed.

"Don't look at me like that."

Immediately, the girl before him straightened and peered at him imploringly.

"I can't _cook…_" She whimpered.

He raised one delicate eyebrow. "Then how are you going to…" He trailed off, his mouth curving into a lopsided frown.

Aya buried her face in her hands. "Just, where is a recipe book or something…?"

Zero gestured vaguely toward a cabinet above the countertops, the third one down.

"Thanks!"

Zero shrugged, turning on his heel to leave.

x…X…x

Approximately one hour later, Aya poked her head out of the kitchen door, smiling awkwardly at them all.

Zero rose unprompted, sweeping by her to inspect the meal she'd labored over.

Aya trailed behind him uncertainly, looking very much like a lost puppy.

"Did I do okay?" She asked, wringing her hands.

His prolonged silence bothered her, and she was just beginning to bounce on her toes when he stopped his inspection.

"Hn." Aya's breath left her in a relieved sigh, and she slumped slightly. "Oh good…"

Zero picked up her chicken lasagna and vanished out the door.


	38. Chapter 39

Temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Aya had gone to bed right on time – two minutes before their designated curfew. Zero had left after dinner, informing them all he would be starting his rounds early. Yuuki hadn't even shown up for dinner, as she'd been preoccupied in the Moon Dorm.

Aya suspected this was part of the reason Zero was in such a foul mood lately.

His feelings confused her greatly. Zero would act almost like her boyfriend, and then pull away and brood over Yuuki for awhile. Aya wasn't sure if he even saw _her_ at all…

Maybe he did, and he wanted to be friends with _Aya_, but he always saw _Yuuki_ when he would hug her or smile at her in that heart-stopping way.

Aya felt her own heart clench painfully.

She knew she was getting far too attached to Zero, entertaining the fantasy that he would one day fall to one knee and serenade his love for her.

Aya wrinkled her nose, clutching her pillow tighter. No, that wouldn't be very like Zero at all.

He would probably just kiss her. He wasn't much for words…

A blush found its way onto her cheeks at the thought of the tall prefect kissing her.

_Oh Yuuki, you're so lucky…and you don't even notice._

Suddenly, a high-pitched ringing noise started up. Aya covered her ears, wrenching upright and sliding out of bed.

She whirled around in awkward circles, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise.

That was when a bright blue light caught her attention…and it was coming from her.

Aya gasped, staring in wonder at her chest where the light was emanating from. All the wonder drained from her face the moment she realized what it was doing, however.

The marks on her skin were extending rapidly. It crawled lazily up past her hip, over her stomach, connected with the mark spawning from her arm, and began twining up her neck.

Aya screamed in pain and denial. How could this be? She should've had _weeks…months!_

Soon, the marks met at her scalp, and began to widen. Aya's screams continued and she clawed at her skin. Her clothes vanished, and the marks filled in every spot of her natural peach colored skin.

Abysmal black shuddered up her body, and the world took on the same shade.


	39. Chapter 40

Temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I'm unsure of when the next update will be, as I have a load of work to finish. Reviews are deeply appreciated, it inspires me when I write well enough to motivate a response from my readers.

x…X…x

When Aya woke, the world looked rather funny. Spots of white blotted her vision, and the drab brown ceiling twisted and swirled. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes with her fists.

Small gasps of surprise resounded from several angles, and these tiny noises created a splitting headache.

"Itai…" she mumbled, rubbing her temples.

"Aya…?" someone said, entirely too close to her ears.

She winced and turned to face the person speaking to her.

A man with long blond hair stood blinking down at her. "Aya, how do you feel?"

She blinked, frowning deeply. "Um…"

"She's probably in shock," a deeper male voice interrupted, "The procedure was not intended to be used like that."

Aya turned to see a very tall man, dressed in an odd off-white uniform, with solemn brown eyes and hair of the same hue. "Um…what's going on?" she asked uncertainly.

The man frowned, glancing at the blond to her left.

"Aya, do you remember anything about last night?"

Aya looked up at him, her eyebrows knitting. "Yes. I got in bed like usual before curfew and went to sleep. Why?"

The blond, _Chairman Cross_, her mind supplied, looked troubled.

"Do you remember anything about the seal?"

"What seal?"

There was silence in the room for a long time. Aya drew her knees up to her chest. "_What _seal…?"

Chairman Cross' mouth opened and closed several times, and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I…see. Don't worry about it Aya, ah, give us a moment, would you? Kaname and I must have a word outside."

Aya nodded, the words _Kaname Kuran_ flashing through her mind. _One of the Night Class, all the girls love him for no reason whatsoever. What's so special about __**Kaname**__ anyway?_

She rocked back and forth idly, a habit she formed when she was young.

Aya could hear muffled whispers outside the door, and hummed indignantly under her breath.

What had she done wrong now? Was it because she missed that exam in science? It wasn't like it was her fault, she was _sick_!

Maybe Zero had caught her looking at him again, and was upset about it.

No, that didn't seem right. This apparently had something to do with a seal.

_I thought seals didn't live around here._

She giggled a bit, entertaining the idea that perhaps the Chairman had gone mad. But that would mean Kaname had gone mad too…he would probably lose a few fan girls because of that, but not many. A silly smile worked its way onto her face.

"Oi, what's so funny?"

Aya's head whipped around so fast she felt dizzy. "Nani?"

A shock of silver hair fell into her line of sight, followed by bottomless amethyst eyes and a lopsided smirk.

"Z-zero?"

A blush crept its way up her face.

Why was _Zero-kun_ talking to _her?_

"Are you alright, Aya?"

He was leaning up against the frame of the door, nothing outwardly wrong with him. At least _Zero_ hadn't gone mad.

He was _talking_ to her though.

Maybe _Aya _had gone mad.

"When I found you in your dorm, the mark had covered your entire body. You weren't breathing."

Yes, that was it, she was just dreaming and in a minute she'd wake up.

The grandfather clock in the corner ticked on.

Yes, just another minute or two.

"Aya." He was standing right next to her now.

She looked up at him through lowered lashes, chewing mercilessly on the inside of her cheek. _Kami, it's just a dream! Lighten up!_

Zero put his hand on her shoulder, and its weight surprised her. You weren't supposed to feel that sort of thing in a dream, right?

Aya remembered the pain in her head, and her botched vision.

"It… isn't a dream?"

Zero blinked, "Uh, no. What do you remember about the seal?"

The whispers outside had stopped. Kaname and the Chairman were standing just inside the room, staring at her with mixed expressions of worry and confusion. Aya closed her eyes tightly.

"I don't know what you're_ talking about!_"

An intense burning made itself known in her throat then, and she screamed. Her fingers found their way to the delicate skin just above her collarbone, and she began to dig furiously at it.

"Aya!" Zero's hands wound themselves around hers, but she pulled away from him effortlessly.

Her screams intensified along with the pain. _What's wrong with me? Why does it hurt so badly?_

Aya's nails broke skin, and thin tendrils of blood began trickling out.

She froze, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling.

_Blood._

Chairman Cross sighed, lowering his eyes to stare at the floor.

_**Blood!**_

Aya raised her blood-stained fingers to her face, and gently began to lick them clean.

Zero stared at her with a stricken expression, and Kaname closed his eyes, bowing his head.

"As expected."


	40. Chapter 41

Temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This chapter is a load of emotional mush, with a tiny side of filler.

x…X…x

Aya lay curled up on her new bed. Chairman Cross had insisted she move into the dorm next to Zero's, which happened to be in another building entirely. Aya knew it wasn't for her safety; it was for her classmate's safety.

Kaname had explained it all to her.

Aya had become a full-fledged vampire. Her DNA had been completely reformed and the effect was permanent. They had ceased their investigation of the Geshou castle, as there was no real need to find a cure for a curse that was no longer in place. Aya's body rejected human food with a vengeance, but had not fully learned to digest blood tablets.

The only thing it seemed to accept was real, fresh blood.

And that scared her.

Kaname had told her she would adjust the same way a human turned into a Level D would adjust – only quicker. She would throw up the blood tablets for a few months, but then she would grow used to them.

Kaname had also offered her a place in the Moon Dorm. Aya had adamantly refused. Other than the fact she would be murdered by the Day Class girls, Aya did not want to be thrown into a pit of vampires…even if she _was_ a vampire now.

Aya's memory had snapped back into perspective the moment her tongue tasted the tiny sheet of blood covering her fingers. It was as though she hadn't ever missed it.

Her own reaction to the change was unimportant, however, she had experienced this feeling once before and was only mildly disgusted when she began licking up the blood almost lovingly…but what she hadn't been ready for was everyone else's reactions.

Kaname was the only one who reacted as expected. He just stared at her, a slightly hostile glint in his eyes and his body tensed as if to spring at any moment.

Chairman Cross' expression was painful to bear: he simply smiled sadly at her and apologized for not being able to stop the curse mark. Then he excused himself, and her permanently morphed ears picked up the sound of muffled sobs in the hallway.

Yuuki had her hand to her mouth, a fearful expression in her eyes. She _almost_ cried…_almost_… then she raced into Kaname's arms and remained there.

Aya wished she hadn't done that, because it made looking at Zero so much harder. As the eyes she loved so much shifted from the brunette buried in the arms of the person they hated so much, Aya felt her heart break…for both of them.

It hit her like a physical blow…the disgust and the pain in his eyes was not directed solely at Yuuki and Kaname…it was directed to her, too.

Aya knew he hated vampires. He even hated himself…and now she was the perfect example of his hatred, but she didn't have a way out. She wouldn't fall to Level E and escape, she was immortal. Aya would live forever with those eyes, every ounce of hatred and sorrow buried in them, hovering behind her eyes.

Aya shifted to sit on the edge of her bed.

That was why she could not sleep. When she closed her eyes, even for a second, she saw the amethyst that had been so soft just days ago turn to steel. Pain flickered through his eyes for a brief moment, before his lip had curled ever so slightly, and she would've missed it as a human…but it was there. Zero turned on his heel and left the room. His loathing, grief, and the sheer magnitude of how _alone_ he felt was a tangible scent.

Aya began to laugh, great heaving sobs choking the sound. She tangled her hands in her hair and laughed as hard as she could. She knew this would happen, really, she did. She didn't know why she was so surprised.

Maybe she thought that Kaname would save her, at the very last second. That would've been nice of him.

But she didn't know Kaname…what obligation did he have to her?

Flashes of the special smile Zero always saved for her ran through her mind. Aya would never see that again…Zero wasn't her best friend anymore.

A high keening sound ripped its way from her throat. Would it have been better…to have never known him at all?

In the room next to hers, sitting on the edge of his bed as well, Zero buried his face in his hands and let just a few tears fall.


	41. Chapter 41 V2!

Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own VK

I didn't realize I double posted Chapter 16…sorry for that. Also, please forgive any errors in logic, rushed chapters, and grammar mistakes. I will be fixing all of these when I revise this strange tale in oh…60 chapters or so.

I intend to hit 100 chapters minimum before concluding this fic.

x…X…x

Maybe it wasn't that he missed Aya, maybe it was that he missed Yuuki…or he was just sick of losing people…_any_ people.

His mother, his father, his brother, Yuuki… Losing Yuuki the way he had…hurt a lot more than losing someone to death, because Yuuki was still here. Yuuki still talked to him constantly, she still hugged him and acted like everything was okay…but it wasn't.

Kaname was now officially 'courting' Yuuki, as he would put it. No one else knew, but Yuuki had whispered her little secret to him yesterday night. She must've thought he'd be happy for her… "Oh, Zero! I'm so happy! What do you think?"

He must've been pretty good at hiding it, because Yuuki didn't see his shoulder tense, his face smooth with the fluidity only years of practice could achieve… Yuuki didn't see his lips tremble ever so slightly as he realized he'd just lost her to the pureblood.

So Zero had just nodded, and walked away. Yuuki took this as a sign of approval, as he'd hoped she would, and giggled blissfully to herself.

He should be happy for her. Really, Yuuki had been in love with Kaname since…well, since she was a little kid. Perhaps that was part of what bothered him so much… Compared to Kaname, Yuuki was _still _just a kid. Kaname would live until someone decided to kill the bastard…Yuuki would die.

Zero was glad he would die too, because living without Yuuki would be hell on earth.

That didn't change the fact that Yuuki now belonged to Kaname, and Kaname _never _gave up what was his.

In a way, he supposed Yuuki was safer with Kaname. Kaname wouldn't accidently lose control and kill her on the spot like Zero could.

A selfish little part of his mind told him he still had _Aya._ She would accept him no matter what. But he knew it would be wrong – using her like that…

Aya…she was a vampire…and he _hated_ vampires. She'd already begun to change.

Aya was a _noble_; she would never fall to Level E. She would feed off of innocent people to keep herself alive, and would eventually become just like Kaname.

Zero wanted to hate her, and he succeeded…

Sort of.

Mostly, he just hated the way her blood smelled now. Aya was still Aya…right?

Light blue eyes faded into glittering silver, curves magnified, muscles resurfaced in top form, and her hair grew and became more lustrous.

She was the typical, perfect, alluring _vampire_.

Aya's human eyes flashed unbidden in his mind…the way they always softened when they looked at him, then she would realize she was staring at look away, her cheeks dusting pink.

_Fan girl_.

Yes, Aya was just another stupid fan girl…that was it. She thought she was in love with him, she called him Zero-kun too many times, she thought she was his best friend, she thought he was gorgeous like all the other fan girls, she was always trying to talk to him and blushing when he looked at her, she was always following him around, trying to catch a glimpse of him…they were probably undressing him with their eyes. Aya was just another useless, annoying fan girl…and now she was a vampire, even _worse_…she probably had a shrine for him in her dorm…

So was it bad that he _wanted_ her to want him?


	42. Chapter 42

Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own VK.

Ah, please tell me if the last two chapters made no sense. I'm unfathomably sleepy right now, and my screen is beginning to look 3D. I'll probably rewrite last chapter…I had a much better version, but accidently saved over it.

*sigh*

x…X…x

Aya woke up early the next morning. She rolled over lazily, trying to see her alarm clock. A sizzling series of pops and zaps stopped her progress, however.

Aya blinked, squinting awkwardly at nothing as she stood up.

Her blanket stuck to her for a long moment, then slid to the floor in another odd chorus of pops and crackles. "Eh?" She muttered dumbly.

Her hair, now a good foot longer than normal and stopping just below her waist, was sticking up in every direction. Her pajamas were matted to her skin, and teensy electric currents appeared to be thrumming down each of her fingers.

"Ehhh?" She said again, blinking stupidly at them.

The door to her room slowly creaked open, and Aya blinked owlishly at it. Should she hide…or something?

Yuuki poked her head in, mouth open prepared to speak.

Then stopped and stared.

Her mouth closed…then opened again…then closed…and she quietly shut the door.

Resounding laughter echoed down the halls shortly afterwards.


	43. Chapter 43

Temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chairman Cross, attempting to return to normality, insisted that Aya continue to join them for dinner. Not wanting to disappoint him, Aya agreed and was currently on her way to the tiny dining area that was proving to be a considerable distance from her dorm.

She was nervous, she wouldn't lie about that. She would have to drink the blood tablets, pretending they were wine, and hope Sayori didn't ask too many questions.

Aya was also nervous about seeing Zero again.

She'd stayed in her room for three days, drinking the tablets, throwing them up, and sleeping. Her system now held the tablets for at least an hour, so she _should_ be able to make it through dinner at least.

When Aya reached the door to the dining area she took a deep breath, steadying herself on the handle. _Five_ scents hit her nose, and she furrowed her eyebrows. Five?

_Zero, Yuuki, Kaien, Sayori…and?_

Aya blinked, finally recognizing the smell. _And Aidou…? _Pushing the door open, she slowly stepped inside and gawked at the odd scene before her.

Aidou was shoved into a seat which was shoved between Zero and Yori, smiling adoringly at the girl. Zero was grimacing and leaning away, trying to burn holes into the back of the vampire's head. Aidou smiled prettily.

"So, Yori-chan, what do you think about vampires?" Yuuki fell out of her seat and Yori balked at the blond.

"Nani?"


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own it…any of it.

Sorry for the delay. Life dropkicked me in the face, so I've been busy.

So here's 3 chapters in one, to make up for it.

xOx

Aidou was still smiling a charming smile when Yuuki picked herself up off the floor. "Aidou-san!" She shrieked, her voice cracking pitifully.

Sayori was silently considering the blond at her side, largely unaffected. "Ah…vampires?"

Aidou's smile widened further, bordering on crazy-scary.

It was then that Aya realized the beautiful, spotlight worthy Night Class vampire was _nervous_. It made her want to laugh…but mostly she felt bad for the guy. Kaname would probably given him hell when he found out that a noble vampire was pining after a human girl…if he hadn't already.

To her credit, Yori offered a tentative smile back. Aya could only assume she had come to the same conclusion…minus the vampire-in-deep-trouble part, of course.

"Well, I can't say I know much about them," she muttered, shrugging slightly. Aidou blinked.

A strange silence filled the air for a few seconds as Aidou simply stared at her.

"Not much, huh," he started, his lips beginning to twitch in protest at being overworked, "That's okay. I can tell you all about them, if you'd like." Yori stole a quick glance at her friend, who was choking on nothing at all.

Zero was reaching for the vampire's pristine white collar when the door to the kitchen opened.

"_Dinner is ready!"_

xOx

Kaien had produced another chair, which he was only too happy to wedge between Zero and himself.

Aya silently begged for a vampire hunter to crawl out of the floor and shoot her.

In the end, her savior did _not_ appear, and she was forced to take her seat.

Presently, she was gripping her glass as hard as she could without breaking it, and taking teensy sips of the foul red liquid it contained. Yori was chatting about nothing with Yuuki while they ate, and obstinately ignoring the vampire on her other side.

Which was all good, in Aya's opinion. Aidou was lazily twirling a fork through his food, his head resting on one hand, and staring dazedly at Sayori. It was probably less painful for her if she pretended he wasn't there.

The love-struck noble really didn't intend to hide his identity from her after all, though, and he dropped the bomb when everyone least expected it.

"Yori," she turned to look at him, "I'm a vampire, and I happen to think you smell delicious."

Zero choked, a pale hand coming up to beat his chest. Yuuki squeaked and hid her face in her hands, and Kaien's visage blanked into the perfect poker face.

"Oh, okay." Yori said, frowning a bit.

Aidou smiled again, except this time…he showed teeth.

Yori blinked and leaned in a bit, examining his unnaturally sharp canines. Her expression was curious, with the intent only a hard trained bookworm can obtain.

And Aya couldn't help it…she dissolved into delighted peals of laughter.

Honestly, a girl can only take so much.

xOx

Zero was currently rolling around on the floor with Aidou, which admittedly would've been a better show if they were both shirtless and slippery wet.

Oh, did she just think that?

Aya smiled decorously, resting her chin on her entwined fingers.

Yori and Yuuki were both alarmed, trying to get the two to stop fighting with no results whatsoever. Were they surprised? They shouldn't be.

And all this, just because Aidou had leaned in a little too close…really, he hadn't even opened his mouth, he just sniffed her.

Kaien remained at her side, not moving an inch and still looking suspiciously blank.

Aya assumed he was going crazy too, and left it at that.


	45. Chapter 45

***creeps in***

**Oh hello…long time no see.**

**Before I get started again, I'm going to shove a few things in here that I may not have answered.**

**This is not one of the normal, cohesive, long chaptered stories where each chapter picks up exactly where the last one left off. It's almost like a series of one-shots, all slammed together. Lots of time may have passed between chapters, or no time at all may have passed. In a way, this gives the reader more freedom to fill in the blanks, but if this is new for you, it may seem like my characters are bipolar. Aya's ridiculously up-and-down emotions were intentional, as she is a teenage female – and she's had a really hard time lately. **

**However, I am going to do my best to stabilize her and get this show on the road. So for those of you who asked me for longer chapters, I'm sorry, but that's just not the way I'm doing this story.**

***sighs* Oh, and I need to watch Vampire Knight again. It's been such a long time…**

x….O….x

After Aidou had been unceremoniously tossed out into the hall, he straightened, flashed a dazzling smile at Sayori, and then strolled away as though nothing had happened. Yuuki immediately latched onto her friend and dragged her away, no doubt to either tell her the truth, or try and convince her Aidou was insane and she should stay away from him and his role playing habits.

Kaien sighed; deflated for a moment, then perked back up and began cleaning off the dinner table. It seemed that, while he fully supported the idea of vampires and humans coexisting together, he had not planned a speech in the event one of his Day Class students actually figured it out.

Zero stood by the door, so still Aya wasn't sure if he was breathing or not. Then he clenched his fists, and stalked out the door. Kaien vanished into the kitchen with a mountain of dirty dishes, leaving her to her own devices.

With nothing else to do, Aya slowly rose and followed that familiar head of silver hair back to her dorm building, her hands clasped together, wishing she had the courage to speak to him again.

x….O…x

Returning to class the following week had been tough. All of her classmates smelled _divine_, and her throat burned badly. Fortunately, however good they smelled, Aya had little trouble keeping herself from killing them. They were just slowly killing _her_ without knowing it.

By the end of second period, Aya had had enough. She received permission from Chairman Cross to carry a water bottle around class with her, and if asked, merely said it was red Kool-Aid. No one questioned it after that.

Sitting in her last class for the day and idly sipping her drink, Aya felt someone's eyes fall on her. She barely had to look to tell who it was. As the bell rang and everyone began to leave, the eyes on her back did not stray.

All the way back to her dorm those eyes followed her, as she has always wanted them to, but she could feel nothing but sadness.

x….O….x

There was another dance coming up. Aya had been called to take up the role of prefect, but Kaien insisted she dance and enjoy herself.

Thus, three weeks later, Aya found herself in a dress she borrowed from Yuuki. It was strapless and navy blue, with tiny crystal sequins forming a star pattern on her right hip. The dress hugged her waist, but the bottom was loose, and it fanned out with every step she took. As her shiny silver heels _clack, clacked _their way closer to the ballroom, Aya felt herself beginning to panic. What the hell was she doing? She had just spent _four hours _preparing for this stupid dance…for what? Less than three hours of stress, having her personal space violated?

Delicate curls framed her face (Oh God, her hair took two hours by itself), and blue teardrop earrings swayed gently as she walked. A matching necklace lay against her collarbone. Afraid to break the color theme, Aya had dusted her eyelids with shimmery silver and a darker blue.

For a moment, she had thought she looked _really _good…and then she had stepped outside and saw all the other girls on their way to prom, and suddenly felt very plain.

There was a girl for every color, and sometimes a girl for many colors. They all looked absolutely _gorgeous_.

Sucking in a breath when she realized she was at the back doors to the ballroom (there was no way she'd go in the front), Aya grasped the handle with a shaking hand, and forced herself to pull it open.

x…O…x

Half an hour had passed, and the dance was in full swing. So far, Aya had managed to stay in the background. Dances danced: 0. Just two more hours to go.

She had managed to catch glimpses of Zero every now and then, as he stalked around and spat vicious comments at the occasional girl who worked up the courage to ask him to dance.

As far as she knew, he hadn't seen her, and maybe under all this makeup, he wouldn't recognize her.

Gripping another glass of 'red Kool-Aid' in her white, shaky hands, Aya took pains to calm herself. Really, she wasn't so afraid of the other people in the room. She didn't even care if the other girls thought they were prettier than her.

She _did _care if Zero thought she looked bad. A fact she scolded herself for, why should she care what he thought?

Casting about, Aya's eyes landed on a familiar pair. A blushing Sayori, wearing a gorgeous cream colored ball gown, was wrapped in the embrace of an equally red-faced Aidou. Aidou had refused to dance with _anyone _else that night, and as such Yori was being gifted many hateful glares. Not that the girl noticed – she was practically drowning in the blond vampire's eyes, it seemed.

Aya frowned, a wistful sigh escaping her. Why did everyone else have it so _easy? _

In her reverie, Aya failed to notice the head of silver hair she had watched so closely coming closer and closer.

Hidden behind one of the huge columns holding up the upper levels of the ballroom, Aya had felt rather safe. There was a small table to her left, which she just put her drink on as she was close to breaking the glass.

Later she would thank her lucky stars she did, as her anonymity was ripped asunder by a distinctly male chest colliding with her face.

x…O…x

"For God's sake, I don't wa—Aya?" Eyes glued to the floor, Aya began backing away from the tall prefect, muttering apologies. Her retreat was interrupted by the table she had forgotten about in her shock, however, and her blood tablet glass was disturbed.

Aya watched in slow motion as the glass tipped, the red liquid that was sure to stain lurching towards her dress. In her mind, Aya sluggishly acknowledged that it wouldn't be too bad – it was a dark dress, you'd hardly notice – but no more had she thought it than a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her away from her dress' impending doom.

Before either had time to recover, Kaien materialized out of nowhere and squealed happily. "Oooh, you made up! Wonderful! But don't dance here, go dance with everyone else!"

Shoving them roughly onto the dance floor, Kaien flittered away into the crowd, strangely in the direction of the DJ.

Mortified, Aya remained perfectly still, her hands pressed lightly against Zero's chest. She heard him swallow the same instant the song changed, heralding another slow dance.

A delighted cry rang up from the crowd, as people began switching partners all around them. Briefly, Aya saw Yuuki speed by her, rushing into Kaname's arms… but not before the brunette spared them both a shocked glance. Zero glared at nothing in particular, ignoring his friend's questioning gaze as she stood in the embrace of Kaname Kuran.

It was just as the first line of the song filtered from the massive speakers that Aya realized they'd been set up. Zero seemed to realize it too, as he had a rather dark scowl on his face.

But he hadn't let her go. Instead, he just loosened his grip and began mimicking the intimate sway every other couple had adopted.

Feeling as though her heart were in her throat, Aya hesitantly rested her head against his collarbone and swayed with him, wishing for all the world that a hole would open in space and swallow her whole.

As the ridiculously long song progressed, however, Aya found herself relaxing. Zero was obviously not much of a dancer, as he obstinately ignored the other couples who were deviating from the normal sway for cute things like dips or even waltzing. At some point, he sighed and pressed his cheek against her head.

A blush stained her cheeks, and she was glad he couldn't see it. Peeking through her terror was the beginnings of happiness. Zero hadn't touched her at all since she had become a full vampire, and now to be held like this again…

But she had to know.

"…Zero?" Aya whispered softly.

Zero made no move to answer her, but he did shift his arms around her waist. It was as much of a "yes?" as she'd ever get.

"Do you… do you hate me now…because of…you know?" He didn't tense, or pull away, or stop breathing, or anything. He just kept up their dance, slowly moving them in the direction of her previous hiding spot.

Once there, the song ended as if on cue, and he released her.

"No, I don't."

And then he was gone.

x…O…x

Alright! Well! I make _no _promises as to when my next update will be. But…thank you, if you're still around!


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Same as always. Don't own anything.

x…O…x

The day after the dance, Aya had _almost _expected Zero to talk to her again. _Almost._ But he didn't, and he seemed to be intent on forgetting it ever happened. The only thing that convinced Aya it hadn't been a dream was the fact he didn't glare at her anymore.

Standing on the roof of her dorm building nearly a month later, Aya stared out at the sun, slowly peeking up over the trees in the distance. It was cool out, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Inhaling deeply, Aya lifted her hand and held it bare inches from the metal spoon resting on the banister in front of her. Her eyebrows drew together, and she bit the inside of her lip as she concentrated.

Within moments, a faint crackling was heard, and the spoon zipped up off the handrail and stuck to her hand. With a hushed squeal of excitement, Aya brought her hand up to inspect her handiwork. Thin tendrils of electricity raced all over the spoon, holding it fast against her skin.

A couple weeks ago, Kaname had approached her with the inquiry of, "Have you developed any special abilities?"

At first, Aya had just stared blankly at him, before Kaname explained that most vampires have a unique ability. It was then it clicked, and she had dragged the startled pureblood to her room to show him how her blankets had been stuck together by seemingly nothing.

Thus began her training. Kaname didn't train her himself, of course, he had Aidou do it – which was better, in her opinion. Aidou wasn't a good teacher though, as he constantly lost interest in her and never stayed long. It didn't matter to her though, as he told her enough for her to figure it out herself.

So far, the biggest thing she could charge with electricity was her blankets – go figure – but she was improving.

"Aya! Aya-chan! Oh, Aya, come quick!" A voice filtered up to her from the ground. Aya rushed to lean over the banister, and was surprised to see a very disheveled Kaien Cross staring up at her and waving his arms frantically.

"It's Zero!"

She didn't need to be told twice.

Leaping up onto the banister, Aya flung herself over the edge, barely registering the spoon falling from her hand as she did so.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimers, Disclaimers, Disclaimers…

Seriously though, if you guys have better words for the buildings around Cross Academy, please shoot them at me. And thanks to Trickster707 for pointing out my mistake in an earlier chapter. I'll fix that…eventually.

x…O…x

Ignoring the thrill she felt at being able to survive such long falls, Aya straightened quickly and rushed to Kaien's side.

"What's wrong with Zero?"

Chairman Cross instantly burst into dramatic tears, gesturing for her to follow as he ran back towards his office building. Aya followed obediently, trying not to let the panic rolling off the Chairman affect her too badly.

"Yuuki, she…Yuuki…" He could say no more, apparently, and simply picked up his pace.

After taking the stairs to the upper floors at a sprint, Aya immediately understood what had happened.

Zero stood silently, the Bloody Rose aimed at an altered version of Yuuki. _This _Yuuki, however, had long, flowing hair and blood red eyes. _Vampire…_

She looked so sad…

"Zero," Yuuki began, "Zero, this is… I can explain…"

"Save it," Zero spat, readjusting his aim. It suddenly made sense, why Kaname and Yuuki looked _so _alike.

Aya hated Yuuki, for what she did to Zero. Always taking, never giving, always so _selfish_ – and now she had abandoned Zero and become the very thing he despised. Pain churned with rage around and around in his gorgeous amethyst eyes – and Aya felt her heart break for him.

But she knew if he killed Yuuki, he would _never_ recover. In the same instant she acknowledged this, she saw Zero's finger tighten around the Bloody Rose's trigger.

"No, Zero!"


	48. Chapter 48

x…O…x

Briefly, Aya recognized that Zero was using normal bullets only – not the magical anti-vampire properties the Bloody Rose held … but there was barely a moment to act, and Aya acted. The bullet that would surely hit Yuuki was a millisecond from leaving the gun's chamber. Flinging her hand out, Aya forced as much energy as she could into the atmosphere. A loud bang was heard, but for her, it was as though it had fired underwater.

The Bloody Rose was ripped from Zero's hand, and she felt it smack against her palm the same instant a horrible pain ripped through her shoulder.

"Aya!" For a moment, her vision swam. She'd never felt such _pain_…

And then cold hands were pulling the Bloody Rose away from her. Distantly, she heard it clatter against the floor, before those same hands picked her up and began running…_somewhere_ with her.

"Zero?" She muttered, blinking furiously in an effort to see clearly.

"No…No, I'm not Zero… Sorry, oh Aya why did you do that? I would have been _fine…_"

Yuuki. It was Yuuki who was holding her.

Her head lolling, Aya's vision cleared long enough for her to get a glance back down the hall, at the tall vampire with a head of static-charged silver hair staring after her in shock.


	49. Chapter 49

I'm warping this part of the series to fit my story. Let's just go with it, yeah?

Disclaimer: you already know what goes here

x…O…x

Aya sat in Chairman Cross' office, gently cradling her left arm in her right. Her shoulder had been bandaged, the bullet removed, and she was on her way to recovery…which she learned would be a quick one, as she was a vampire.

Still, this gave her far too much time to think. Chairman Cross had been chattering to her for the past half hour, but she had heard none of it. The moment his ramblings paused, she spoke up.

"Zero…he'll fall to Level E soon, won't he…?"

Kaien looked up at her from his paperwork, his expression suddenly serious.

"Yes…" He began slowly, but Aya cut him off.

"Is there a way to save him?" Silence filled the room. Everyone else was in bed, but the two of them had stayed up. Truthfully, Aya was exhausted, but the question had been burning in the back of her mind for weeks now.

Kaien cleared his throat and sat back with a frown. "Yes, there is a way to save him." Surprised, Aya stood, walking quickly to stand before him. "There is? How?"

"If Zero were to drink the blood of the one who turned him into a vampire, he would never fall to Level E. It would stabilize him." She heard the hesitance in his voice.

"Shizuka Hio… she is the one whose blood Zero needs. But Aya…"

But she never heard what he had to say, as she was already gone.


	50. Chapter 50

x…O…x

Aya didn't see Zero at all that week. He didn't go to class. He didn't even seem to be on campus – never once did she catch even the tiniest scent of him.

"You have to respect it, or whatever. Like, it's a pet or something. God, I'm so not the one for this job…" Aidou sighed; sitting down on the edge of the fountain they always practiced by. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

Aya's eyes moved slowly to meet his, and she smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry, Aidou. I'm just… a little worried."

Aidou flinched, knowing who she was talking about. Zero was _not _his favorite topic, however, and as such he took that moment to leave.

"Well, we'll meet up some other time then, yeah?"

He didn't go far, before he paused and looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Aya… Kiryuu – he'll be fine, he…Oh, I'm no good at this either, sorry…" Scratching the back of his head, Aidou turned and left her alone.

Aya smiled a tiny smile, pulling her jacket a bit tighter. "Thanks, Aidou-senpai..."


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I own nothing

x…O…x

Maria Kurenai. There was something very different about her. She came to Cross Academy a week ago, and became fast friends with Yuuki. The two were nearly inseparable…but…

Kaname and Zero _both _seemed to hate the girl with a passion. Neither seemed to have the heart to force her away from Yuuki, however – they just kept very close.

It wouldn't be until later that Aya found out Maria Kurenai was actually Shizuka Hio. As such, she was now running for Zero's life in every sense. Yuuki had made a foolish bargain with the pureblood in an attempt to save Zero, but she forgot to factor in her own pureblood. And now, Kaname had taken it upon himself to eliminate Shizuka.

Every vampire on campus knew the instant her blood was spilled. For many, it brought confusion, relief…for Aya, it brought extreme panic. Kaname was drinking the blood _Zero needed!_

Shizuka wasn't dead yet, she knew that much. As she tore up the stairs, Aya prayed at least _one _of them would get there in time.


	52. Chapter 52

Scent showed her the way, and fear drove her forwards. Somewhere ahead of her, hope for Zero's survival lay dying.

The door was slightly ajar, and she shoved it open viciously. It slammed against the wall, and she saw Yuuki jump, whirling to look at her. Shizuka was lying before her, visibly wilting. Kaname stood next to Yuuki, his arms around her. His eyes met hers for a brief moment, and he nodded in understanding.

Ignoring Yuuki's surprised cry, Aya flung herself at Shizuka, burying her fangs in the dying woman's neck.

She sucked in a single mouthful of lifesaving blood before she felt the woman crumbling beneath her, and Aya pulled away for fear of losing what she had obtained.

Footsteps sounded, and a figure appeared in the doorway.

Zero.

He looked between Kaname, Yuuki, and herself, and then his eyes landed on the pile of ashes on the floor. The small glimmers of hope that had been in his eyes vanished.

She thanked every god there may have been that she was fast enough.

Rising from her kneeling position next to Yuuki, Aya slowly approached the tall vampire she admired so much. She knew she probably looked ridiculous, with her cheeks bulging out and her hand over her mouth, but she didn't care. Her throat burned awfully, demanding she swallowed the delicious liquid in her mouth…but she _refused_.

Gently, she cupped his face in one hand and pressed her mouth against his own. He must have smelled it, because he opened his mouth immediately and pressed back against her hard. Aya gave it all willingly, her heart pounding furiously as she felt his long fingers gripping her waist so tightly it almost hurt.

When he had swallowed it all, he pulled back, his expression the very definition of shock and relief. He was trembling, his entire body shivering with indescribable emotion.

Blood smeared both of their mouths, and Aya was panting feverishly.

"I, did it work…?" she asked meekly.

He didn't answer her, merely took her face in his hands, his lips crashing down onto hers.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I wonder if this is still necessary…

A/N: No one's said anything yet, bless your hearts, but I'd like to say that this is, for all intents and purposes, a _rough draft_ story. There are many chapters I'd like to add in once I finish, such as chapters from Zero's point of view, and maybe even Kaname/Yuuki's point of view for the sake of things making a little more sense.

All my stupid mistakes in earlier chapters will be fixed, and hopefully this will be a really nice, polished story in the end.

Thanks again for all reviews, especially to those who have stuck with me all this time.

x…O…x

Aya sat pressed up against Zero on the loveseat in Kaien's office, his arm wound around her. His attention, however, was divided.

Zero seemed to want to look at everything at the same time, and at first, Aya had been desperately confused by this. As Kaname explained his side of dealing with Shizuka, however, she finally realized it was because Zero had been looking at the world as if he were already dead. He knew that one day he would fall to Level E and kill the people he stood before, the people he cared about.

It was like seeing the world for the first time for him. Content with her deduction, Aya relaxed against him and made some observations of her own.

Yuuki looked distinctly unhappy with Kaname, which was odd in itself. She was sitting next to him, but not touching him, and her body was angled away. Remembering the instant she'd walked in on them, Aya saw again Kaname's arms wrapped tightly around her.

Yuuki had wanted to _save_ Zero – she had wanted to take Shizuka's blood and give it to him…but Kaname wouldn't let her. Aya wondered at the pureblood's reasoning. Did he see Zero as a threat to his relationship with Yuuki? Is that why he let Aya take Shizuka's blood, and not Yuuki? Perhaps he had been using _all _of them…

Chairman Cross nodded his understanding at Kaname as he finished speaking, and turned to Zero.

"Are you stable now? Her blood… it worked – being transferred that way?" Zero's eyes flicked to Aya's face for a brief moment, before meeting Kaien's.

"Yes." Chairman Cross hesitated, as though waiting for Zero to say more, but sighed when he didn't.

And then Kaien no longer had his attention, as it was leveled back at Aya. "How did you know?" He asked simply, and Aya blushed.

"Um…Chairman Cross told me…" For a moment, it looked like Zero would be angry with him, but then his expression softened and he nodded. "It worked out, in the end."

He stood at once, taking Aya with him. He nodded shallowly at Kaname for reasons she didn't understand, and then steered them both out of the room.

"Come," he said, once they'd closed the door and started down the hall, "I'd like – to apologize. But not where they can hear."


	54. Chapter 54

x…O…x

The next day was declared a free day. Students were scattered around campus, but they were all focusing on one pair in particular.

Aya sat between Zero's legs in the shade of a tall tree, her back pressed firmly against his chest. His arms were wound around her waist, making it impossible for her to avoid blushing.

Again, Zero wasn't looking at her, but instead observing everything _else_. Aya was contented, though, and simply busied herself with reading from one of her class textbooks. A few girls had innocently happened by, and tripped over themselves when they realized he looked _happy_. _Very _faint traces of a smile could be seen, if one looked close enough.

Whispers started up almost instantly, and had yet to cease. Keko, who had been pretending Aya didn't exist for ages now, broke off from her group and skipped up to her old friend. She hesitated a brief moment, her eyes locking uncertainly on Zero's face, but then she grinned.

"Aya-chan! You didn't tell me you and Zero were an item!" Aya blinked up at the girl, perturbed by her sudden presence.

Zero ignored her.

"Um…" Honestly, she couldn't answer Keko one way or another. Zero had never _asked _her to be his girlfriend or anything – he was just suddenly _very _clingy. She liked it, of course…but were they an '_item_?'

"You have to tell me _everything_ later on! Come to my dorm room tonight and-"

"No." Aya and Keko blinked simultaneously, and Keko blushed furiously. "A-ano, why not, Zero-san?"

Truthfully, Aya held no desire to visit her friend (_ex_-friend!), and she had been preparing a list of excuses as to why she couldn't come – that she had _planned _to deliver in the nicest way possible. Keko had abandoned her, but Aya didn't want to be mean to her.

It seemed she wouldn't have to, though.

"She'll be with me." Keko's blush began spreading down her neck, and she giggled. "Oooh, I _see_!"

Immediately, Aya disliked her tone, but before she could rectify the situation, Keko was gone.

"Zero," Aya whispered, and she felt him shift to look down at her, "Now they're going to think we're having sex every night!"

He tensed for a short moment, and then shrugged.

"We aren't, though," Aya opened her mouth to respond, but felt her jaw hit the ground instead when he continued, "Are we?"


	55. Chapter 55

x…O…x

"Oh, God, Zero I'm never going to finish all this!" Glancing at her from across the small table they were occupying in the library, Zero blinked slowly. "It's not even that much of your grade. Don't worry about it."

Aya's head whipped up, and she gaped at him. "B-but! You have all your homework done, don't you?"

He raised one eyebrow as if to say, _What do you take me for?_

"Exactly! It _is _important! If I don't get good enough grades I can't go to…" Remembering her current condition, Aya's face fell, "Oh, I can't go there anyway…"

Zero's expression softened and he reached over, picking up her chemistry book. "Do you dot your i's in any special way I should know about?"

Aya grinned at him, "I started dotting them with hearts when I met you."


	56. Chapter 56

Reviewww, oh please, oh please! I hate to beg – and thank you so much to those who do review – but if you're following this and _not _reviewing…well, even a one-word review would be amazing. Reviews make me write – so consider that!

x…O…x

The second she said it, Aya choked on her own words. "U-uh, I mean, I dot them normally – I just misheard you and…"

Zero's stern look stopped her short, and she felt a blush beginning.

"Dotting them with hearts…when you met me…three years ago." It was a question, however much he made it sound like a statement.

Aya was too scared to answer him. He stared at her for another long moment, then blinked, putting her chemistry book back on the table. "I think I missed something here."

Irritation flashed through her for a moment. _How, after all this time, did he not know?_

"I don't know what you mean." She said, staring obstinately at her hands. For a second, she thought she saw Zero frown, but he turned away and picked up his own books. Standing, he ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, Aya."

Then he was gone.

Aya felt tears threatening to surface. Honestly, after everything she'd done for him, did _none _of it say "_I love you"_? She wondered what he'd say, or what his face would look like if she admitted it outright.

Deep inside, Aya knew she'd never be able to.


	57. Chapter 57

I apologize for my recent absence. I haven't been sleeping much lately.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

x…O…x

Time passed so quickly, Aya felt she had only blinked and it was suddenly February – suddenly _Valentine's Day_.

The day before, she had glanced at the calendar pinned in the back of her closet, and gasped. How could it be _that day _already?

And so she had found herself in town, standing across the street from the tiny store where every girl at Cross Academy went to buy her valentine his chocolates. She knew there would be very little to choose from once the girls had finished with the place, but it was like this every year, and so it was hardly a problem.

Aya waited for nearly half an hour before she deemed it safe, and quickly crossed the street. The bell dinged quietly as she pushed the door open. The entire place was decked out in Valentine themed décor, and the familiar sight of rows and rows of empty shelves greeted her. Breezing by them, Aya made her way to the rows of smaller chocolates. Nearly all of these were still here, as usual.

Despite the fact most of these chocolates looked the same, Aya still took her time choosing. Finally deciding, Aya grasped her chocolate and started towards the counter.

But a flash of bright pink stopped her.

Sitting there in one of the aisles that once held the larger chocolates was a single, pink-wrapped box.

Torn, Aya glanced between that box and her own. She had planned on putting her name on this one, instead of sending it anonymously like she did every year prior. She figured she could pass it off as a just-friends valentine and leave it at that.

A valentine that big would say much more than "just friends."

Chewing her lip, Aya hesitantly made her way over to it. Lifting it, she was surprised by its weight. How much chocolate was _in _this thing?

It was a really pretty valentine; circular, but as tall as her hand from wrist to fingertip. The shimmery pink bow was edged in magenta, and the box itself was a much lighter, pastel pink.

Slowly, Aya placed the smaller chocolate back on the shelf, and carried her heart's best kept secret to the register.

x…O…x

Kaien Cross had asked her to join Zero and Yuuki at the gates to the Moon Dorm, as the Day Class girls lined up in booths to give their valentines to the Night Class. It was odd, standing next to Zero with the weight of the chocolates in her messenger bag slung over one shoulder. Suddenly, they felt three times as heavy as they had at the store.

Readjusting her hold on the strap, Aya risked a glance at the tall prefect to her right. He was glaring irritably at the screaming girls, but knew it was futile to tell them to be quiet. Yuuki was hiding behind the both of them, clutching the biggest box of valentine chocolates to her chest that Aya had ever seen.

Typical. The girl had probably waited for hours for the store to open, to get _that _chocolate.

Aya started when a quiet creak heralded the arrival of the Night Class. Kaname headed the procession, as always. His booth was nearest to the gates.

Kaname accepted all his chocolates with a sanguine smile, but Aya could sense his impatience. Yuuki had begun to fidget, and Aya wondered if she was getting jealous.

If she was, she needn't have. Kaname pivoted in the most repulsively graceful way possible, and made a beeline for the trio of prefects. He stopped before them, and Zero moved away instantly, despite Yuuki's squeak of protest.

Aya nervously followed Zero, uncomfortable under the pureblood's expectant stare. She watched them for a moment, slightly concerned by the unhealthy shade of red that stained Yuuki's entire face. Weren't they like, _together_? Blushing like that usually only happens when you're admitting your love to your crush or something.

Shaking her head, Aya turned around…and gasped.

A small gaggle of Day Class girls were gathered before Zero, all of whom were blushing nearly as badly as Yuuki. They presented their chocolates to Zero in turn, the prefect himself looking utterly confused.

As the weight of the last chocolate fell into his arms, Zero seemed to recover himself and glared at the girls, who scattered. Strange, they seemed almost pleased by his death stare…

Most of this was just background noise to Aya, as she was suddenly wrestling the most powerful wave of jealousy she'd ever experienced. It became anger all in an instant, and she spun around, storming into the forest.

The second she judged she was out of sight, Aya broke into a sprint.

So this must be how Yuuki feels. But Yuuki had nothing to worry about – Kaname kept up appearances, but he had eyes only for her.

Aya had no such reassurances. Suddenly she felt very foolish. Why did she buy chocolates for Zero to begin with?

A sudden cold wetness brought her to a stop, and Aya blinked. Looking down, she realized she'd run into a stream.

Those odd emotions started bubbling up inside her again, and Aya's vision swam with tears. Sloshing out of the stream, Aya collapsed next to a tall oak, cursing herself when she instinctively reached to protect the bag containing her chocolates.

A familiar scent hit her nose, and Aya felt irritation flash through her. Of all times for him to come after her, why did it have to be when she was wet, cold, and fighting tears? She probably looked horrible.

But come he did, and Aya made a point not to look at him as he approached.

"You run way too fast now."

What? Surprise caused her to forget herself, and she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"We're nearly a mile away from the Academy." Oh. Oops?

Silence dominated for several long seconds, and finally Zero crouched directly in front of her.

"Why did you run?"

Frustrated, Aya ripped open her bag and pulled out the pink valentine. Terror gripped her for an instant, but she felt her mood swing as easy as the wind. Shoving it into Zero's chest, Aya lunged to her feet and vanished into the woods again; not allowing herself to believe it was relief in his eyes.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: the usual. I own nothing

x…O…x

Aya hid out in her dorm, but left the door unlocked…just in case. Despite her best attempts to squash it, hope was persevering. Maybe it _was_ relief she saw in his eyes, and _MAYBE _he did feel the same…maybe.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway, and Aya felt her heart leap into her throat. Sitting on her bed, she drew her knees up to her chest and gripped them for all she was worth.

Closer and closer they came, and…

They passed by her door.

Disappointment and relief swirled in her breast, but she froze in shock when the doorknob twisted, and a familiar sight stood in her doorway.

Of course she wouldn't hear Zero's footsteps. Zero moved around like a shadow.

She must've looked terrified, because Zero had a frown on his face, and a twinge of concern in his eyes. Slowly, he stepped into the room and shut the door. It was only then she realized her valentine was in his other hand.

Zero crossed the room in very few steps, even though he was taking pains to be slow and deliberate – like she were a deer caught in headlights.

He sat next to her, placing the valentine between them, his eyes locked onto hers.

"I think…I understand now."


	59. Chapter 59

Oh, this is hard to write…as I'm currently enduring a break up neither of us wanted…

Disclaimer: I own nothing

x…O…x

As soon as the words left his mouth, Aya blushed. Keeping silent, however, she allowed him to continue speaking without blurting denials or running from the room.

"You…what I mean is…um…" Zero ran a hand through his hair, a hint of pink staining his cheeks. "All this time…you've, liked me – _like that?_"

Aya could no longer meet his gaze, so she turned away, swallowing hard. "Y-yes…"

The hint of pink magnified into a full-blown blush, and Zero cleared his throat, dropping his eyes to the valentine between them.

"It took me a long time to figure it out, but…I think I like you like that, too."


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I own nothing

x…O…x

For a moment, Aya was sure her heart had stopped.

He said _what_?

She felt tears pooling in her eyes, and a trembling in her hands. He said _**what**?_

A blurry image of her most beloved person swam before her, and his surprisingly warm hand cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to see it..." Aya's throat was too constricted to answer, and she merely sobbed. Zero brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumb, and after a brief moment of hesitation, deftly leaned in to capture her lips.


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I own nothing

x…O…x

Zero's lips were surprisingly soft. The hand that had been caressing her cheek slid into her hair. His other arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer, neatly swiping the valentine out of harm's way. All in a moment, Aya found herself flush up against the object of all her desires, a leg on either side of him.

Zero's kisses were gentle, but dominating, and utterly overwhelming. She realized belatedly he was barely breathing, and his fangs had grown out, scraping against her lips with every kiss.

It wasn't long before there was a tiny amount of blood being swapped between the both of them, as her fangs had grown too.

Her hands that had been fisted in his shirt were now roaming over his face, in his hair, everywhere she could reach – and his were doing the same.

Nothing existed in the world except him, which is probably why she should've known it wouldn't last long.

Neither of them noticed the pair of footsteps coming down the hallway, or the sound of metal as the doorknob was twisted, or the soft whisper of the door being pushed over Aya's carpet.

They did, however, notice the gasp, which was quickly followed by a squeak of … joy?

Zero pulled away first, his head swiveling to glare at the intruders. It took several flat seconds before Aya's mind caught up with the rest of the world, and she too turned.

Yuuki looked scandalized, like Zero had done her some great injustice. Kaien Cross stood a beat behind his adoptive daughter, his hands clasped under his chin and his eyes shining.

"I _knew_ it, oh, this is wonderfu…" His exuberance was cut short as Yuuki turned on her heel, shoved her 'father' out of the way, and raced down the hall. Kaien blinked owlishly, before disappearing after her, calling her name uncertainly.

The bitter scent of tears wafted into the room.

Aya's temper flared, not understanding why the silly girl was acting this way, but her thought process was again interrupted by Zero moving against her.

He lifted her and stood, and her cheeks flamed crimson when she took note of a certain _something _pressing against her. He seemed entirely unconcerned, and simply put her back on her feet.

Zero's amethyst orbs raked over her face for a long moment, as though memorizing exactly how she looked, before he planted a – somewhat bloody – kiss on her forehead, and swept out of the room as well.

It would be many minutes before Aya realized that, whether they had made it official or not, she and Zero were now _together_.

She didn't even try to fight the girlish squeak that forced its way out of her throat.


	62. Chapter 62

Um…hi, I'm still alive! Just very busy and such. You've heard it all before, I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

x…O…x

It would be many hours after Aya had collapsed on her bed before she stopped shaking with euphoria. Minutes after that, she would come down from her Zero-induced high. Seconds after that, she would throw herself back onto the bed and notice she was still alone in her room, the valentine still lying discarded approximately six inches from her face.

And then worry set in. She wasn't completely sure how long she'd been pacing about her room, picking new outfits, digging through her jewelry, fixing her appearance in the mirror, straightening her bed and allowing her mind to focus entirely on the lingering feeling of his lips against hers. Aya just knew she had been _waiting_…waiting for Zero to come back and do _something_…

But he didn't. Her mind wandered to Yuuki's horrified expression, and she slowly pushed herself upright. She had seemed…_jealous…betrayed_…

As though she had expected Zero to only ever have feelings like that for her; as if she had never wanted Zero to _want _to kiss anyone but Yuuki herself.

Was that where Zero went? Aya suddenly felt like an air-headed _moron_ for acting so stupid and ignoring the problem that had stood in her doorway. Zero had gone to comfort Yuuki.

Was he apologizing? Was he telling her it didn't mean anything? Did he regret it?

With carefully calibrated steps, Aya moved to her door and gripped the handle, ignoring the sharp _pop _of electricity. She pulled it open slowly, carefully. Shock had settled in her mind. Distantly, a voice of reason said she was being irrational and over-emotional, and she should probably just go to sleep.

But she couldn't. Night had fallen, and surely another day would dawn soon…but sleep was impossible.

Her fingers twitched and she wrung them nervously, straining her ears and taking unconsciously large sniffs of the air around her. Where were they? It seemed she was the only one in the whole building.

The wind chilled her to the bone when Aya pushed open the front doors. Standing alone in the darkness, Aya felt like laughing. Surely, she must be mad…standing out here on this freezing night intent upon searching the whole campus just to ease her fears. _Surely…_

It didn't take long for her to catch his scent. It was muddled, faint, mixed in with too many other smells to be distinct, but she caught it nonetheless.

And so, without so much as a sound, Aya shifted her course towards the front gates of Cross Academy.

The wind howled, but every step sounded like thunder in the darkness. She clutched at her sleeves, hugging herself and worrying that when she found him she'd see something she'd _hate _so much…

But Zero was standing there alone, staring between the bars of the closed gates and looking so much like a statue she stopped for a moment, just until she ensured he was breathing.

When she stepped up next to him, small hands gripping the bars and peering out into the darkness in the small hope she'd see what he was looking at too, Zero dropped his head and stared at the ground instead.

Aya relinquished her grip on the gates, shifting instead so that Zero was staring down at her. His gaze slid away, but he didn't move. Hesitantly, she made her cold, nearly numb limbs wrap around him. She rested her head under his chin and tried not to panic when she felt how _frozen _he was.

Aya wasn't stupid. She knew that Zero Kiryuu would _not _go back inside until she'd coaxed him into some semblance of peace, so instead of trying to force him, she murmured, "What happened?"

It took several moments, but finally Zero wrapped his arms around her as well, burying his face in her hair.

"I'm afraid…that I've lost her." Aya blinked hard, scared and unsettled by the despair in his voice. "Why?"

Warmth was slowly seeping into the place where their chests touched. Fear made her begin to move her arms, rubbing furiously in an attempt to return more of that warmth to his body. "She loved me."

For the second instance in what felt like such a short time, Aya felt fury flash through her core. Dutifully keeping her tone low and soft, Aya returned, "She loves Kaname, though?"

His arms tensed around her, but she felt him nod anyhow. "Yes."

"She wanted both of you." His arms tightened further, and she stopped her awkward massaging in order to gently thread her fingers through his hair. "…Yes."

Jealousy and hatred roiled in her chest. What right did Yuuki have to both of them? Didn't she see she was making Zero unhappy? Kaname this, Kaname _that_.

"She thought…I was doing it for revenge. To get back at her for Kaname." The tide calmed minutely, confusion settling in her eyes. Revenge?

Zero was still talking. "She said I didn't have to use you for those things. She said that if I loved her I didn't have to do that to you. She didn't want me to hurt you. Yuuki…wanted me to come to her for those things, she said I should have just told her." Aya didn't understand. Yuuki thought Zero was seeking Aya's affections as a replacement for what he thought he couldn't get from Yuuki?

And Yuuki had offered to give them to him? She didn't _understand_…

A cold breeze blew, slicing almost to her center and Aya shivered involuntarily. Like a switch had been flicked, Zero straightened. He blinked at her owlishly, and then guilt settled in his eyes. "Come."

He led her briskly back up the cobblestone path and into the blissfully warm dorm building. Silently, he walked her to her room and stepped inside only to retrieve the valentine and plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Sleep. We can…talk more about this tomorrow," he said, standing in her doorway.

"But, are you-?"

"I'm fine. Sleep." But there was a longing behind his eyes as he closed her door. Aya stood there, listening for him to open his door, and when he closed it he didn't lock it. As she'd expected.

Stepping out into the hall, she listened as he turned his sink on, brushed his teeth, and fell into bed without even removing his clothing.

With that, Aya ghosted into his room. The door slid shut and she deftly turned the lock in the same motion. She felt his eyes fall on her, but he made no noise of protest. Aya gently coaxed him into sitting up for her, after which she pulled off his jacket, unbuttoned his top and let them both flutter in a pile beside the bed.

His skin was still cold as ice. Her hands glided down his arms and she frowned in worry. Firmly pushing him onto his back, she unbuttoned his pants, ignoring the way he jerked in surprise. They joined his top and jacket in the floor.

After swiftly undressing herself, leaving her undergarments on, Aya climbed into bed and tugged the blankets up over both of them.

Under any other circumstance, perhaps she would have found this infinitely embarrassing. But the emptiness in Zero's eyes, and the extremely unhealthy pallor of his skin erased those sorts of thoughts. He seemed only vaguely aware of her presence.

She pulled lightly on his shoulder, and he acquiesced, curling around her and nuzzling into her neck. Cold feet bumped together. Her arms slipped around him and held him close, as his own wrapped around her waist.

A deep, shuddering sigh escaped his lips moments before Aya felt the first of many warm tears fall onto her skin.

Aya resolved that while she may not understand the bond between Zero and Yuuki... she would be there to help him restore it anyway.

Even if it hurt her to do so.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I own nothing

x…O…x

When the sunlight peeked through the windows, glaring in her face, Aya whined and buried deeper into the warmth at her side. A puff of air blew across her face, and she dazedly emit a noise of confusion. Pillows didn't blow at you, did they?

Opening her eyes, Aya realized she was still rolled up in Zero's arms, her face pressed gently against his own. He had yet to awake, despite her squirming. His face was relaxed, his mouth ever so slightly open. She couldn't help the smile that worked its way up her face.

And then she remembered she was nearly naked. And then she remembered he was too.

A heated blush crept up her face, and her heart rate doubled. As she tried to detangle herself and slip out of bed, Zero's eyebrows knit together and he frowned. Aya sucked in a breath and tried not to move, but it was too late.

Eyes opened to reveal the shade of amethyst she was so familiar with. After blinking a couple times, Zero looked up at her. He seemed confused, and then his gaze fell to her bra-clad chest.

The resulting shriek could be heard all through the building, along with the resounding _thud _as Aya rolled over Zero and into the floor.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Reviews keep me motivated, yes?

x…O…x

It turned out that Yuuki hadn't had truly evil intentions. She was just a little selfish, that's all.

After narrowly escaping back to her room when frantic footsteps sounded following her unceremonious introduction to the floor, Aya and Zero had met up again (clothed this time) to talk about the night before. Of course, all that happened after she'd explained that the reason she undressed them both and invaded his bed space was because, "_You were freezing! That's what you're supposed to do when your body temperature drops too low! I think…"_

Zero had just rolled his eyes, rubbing the mark on his neck and fighting down a blush. He had been quiet for several long minutes, forcing Aya to stare idly at whoever happened to walk by, but then he began recounting the events leading up to her discovering him at the gates.

Yuuki truly seemed to have had no idea that Zero returned Aya's affections, to any degree. She knew that Zero had feelings for Yuuki, and that Aya had feelings for Zero, and so she'd been concerned to see that Zero was 'using' Aya to get back at her.

Her words hadn't been the usual, comforting, "Oh, it's okay, I just wish you would have come to me." No, it wasn't anything like that. Yuuki had been spitting mad, her words clashing with violent hand gestures and narrowed eyes. She and Zero had been through a lot, and she had been a lot of Zero's 'firsts.' His first non-related friend, the first girl he had feelings for, and so much more. Yuuki had just assumed, after all this time, that she would also be his first _kiss_. They'd come close many times, but she had always pulled away…afraid.

Slowly, it dawned on Aya that Yuuki had not truly chosen Kaname 100%. She went to him because to disappoint Kaname-senpai was a horrible thought for the girl, but a part of her held onto the tall prefect she'd grown up with. She understood, vaguely, but that didn't mean Aya was _happy_ about it. Yuuki had to choose between the pureblood she'd always wanted and the half-vampire she came to love…and she hadn't been able to choose yet. Not really.

Aya clasped her hands together, frowning at the ground in worry. They were seated on an old bench under the shade of the forest. She had chosen a turtleneck sweater and jeans today; dress code be damned, it was _cold_. Zero was lounging next to her, one arm slung over the bench behind her neck. To any passersby, it would look like they were just having a casual moment together between classes. It looked that way to Aya too, except the dark look in her companion's eyes wouldn't fade.

Eventually, he had grown annoyed with Yuuki's constant, scathing accusations and misguided assumptions. In no uncertain terms, Zero told Yuuki that he had kissed Aya because he _wanted _to; because he had feelings for _her_, not because he was on some petty revenge mission.

Yuuki had recoiled as though he'd struck her, and tears welled up in her eyes. Pain, rejection, guilt, and most of all a soul-deep _anger_ sent the girl sprinting away from her lifelong friend, vanishing into the night. He hadn't seen her since.

Aya supposed she understood… if she tried really hard. Yuuki had assumed Zero cared enough to wait for her decision. After all, Zero had been the one who had leaned in for kisses all those times. In her eyes, it was like being replaced without so much as a backward glance. Like his feelings for her weren't real.

Tentatively, Aya scooted closer to her silver haired …_boyfriend_? She wasn't sure, actually. After a quick glance to make sure it was okay, she rested her head on his shoulder. Zero shifted slightly, moving to rest his cheek on the top of her head.

"What are you gonna do?" He shrugged shallowly, but didn't respond. As much as she wished she did, Aya didn't have any suggestions she felt like offering him. Usually when a girl was devastated over something like this, you showed up on her doorstep with heartfelt apologies and an extravagant, but well thought out gift.

If Zero took her suggestion and did that for Yuuki, Aya was basically giving up what little amount of love she'd managed to get from the stoic man beside her. Or maybe she wasn't…either way the words were stuck in her throat.

Did it make her a bad person to want Yuuki to disappear forever? Probably. Aya remembered vowing to help restore the bond between the two, and fisted her hands in Zero's jacket when she came upon a solution.

"I could…talk to her?"


End file.
